Tempus Fugit
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Time Flies. What would you do if you had the ability to control time? Would you be a massive pervert, having a harem doing nothing but sex with all the girls? Or would you be a student dealing with all the problems in the world that revolve around the supernatural? For this young man, he has to deal with both. OC X Harem! Lemons! Crossover Characters! Ch. 2-5 being rewritten.
1. New Kid

Kuoh Academy. A school that was once all-female before it changed a year prior to today. Around the main building showed numerous students chatting among one another casually talking about life either related to school or everyday life, giving off a warm atmosphere.

At the front entrance, stood a young man with dark skin and short black hair with heterochromia. His left eye sky blue and his right was silver. He was wearing the traditional uniform but without the blazer leaving his arms a little exposed. He was feeling very nervous, why, you may ask, well who else wouldn't be nervous to a new school and had to interact with new people?

"This, is gonna be tough." He told himself as he stared at the main building in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards the building and had a map in his hand aiming for his destination. "Ok, so… how do I get to the principal's office?"

After searching through the map and finding himself lost for five minutes, the boy finally found the principal's office as he was now standing in front of the door. Raising his hand, he knocked twice on the door.

"Excuse me, hello?"

"Come right in." the voice muffled from behind the door. Opening the doo,r the boy found himself face to face with a male that he could guess was in their mid-30s with long red hair and light blue eyes. "Good morning you must be a new face around campus. I am the administrator of Kuoh Academy, Zeoticus Gremory." He introduced himself as he gave him a bow.

The boy tilted his head as he inspected the administrator's hair.

_'Dang, this guy got bright crimson hair. For some reason it reminds me of lava and a certain someone else.' _He thought to himself as Zeoticus stared at him.

"How can I can help you?"

Hearing the older male speak brought the boy out of his thoughts as he spoke.

"Right, sorry sir. My name is Eco, Eco Itsuki. I'm uh…here to pick up my schedule and find out where to go." The young man now named Eco informed.

"Oh, what a peculiar name you got there, young man." Zeoticus chuckled as he walked over to a set of drawers and pulled one out showing off numerous folders going in alphabetical order. "Now let's see… here we are." Zeoticus pulled out the folder and went onto the computer. As he was doing this Eco looked around the room as he was waiting for his schedule, after a few more seconds he heard a printer go off and looked over to the desk.

"Here you go young man," Zeoticus handed him two pieces of paper. "These are the papers you need for your class."

"Okay, homeroom teacher Glynda Goodwitch." Eco said aloud as he read the paper. "And these are the rest of my classes, okay wait what about this one?" he asked as he held out the second paper.

"Oh, that's for us actually. Just to let your homeroom teacher, the nurse and other staff know if you have any allergies, medical conditions, anything that may affect your health." Zeoticus explained.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for your help, Gremory-san." Eco thanked as he gave the teacher a bow earning a chuckle from the latter.

"It was my pleasure, now run along, you don't want to be late to your first class now do you?" He joked as Eco looked up and noticed that he had five minutes to get to his class.

"Oh snap! You're right! Gotta go, thank you once again!" Eco shouted as he suddenly vanished from the office, running to his first class.

Zeoticus chuckled once again, "What an interesting kid."

* * *

Eco was panting as he stood at the door to his classroom 2-B. He would be more nervous about it if he wasn't out of breath, not to mention saying excusing himself and apologizing repeatedly as he passed through the other students.

"I made it *pant* just *pant* in time." Eco was looking up at the door and was about to grab the handle before a voice called out to him.

"Are you alright young man?" Turning his head, he saw a woman enter his view. He came face to face with a middle-aged blonde woman with a voluptuous figure as she was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse with a black high-waisted pencil skirt with black-brown stockings and black boots with heels. She was also wearing glasses showing her bright green eyes and had her hair styled in a bun.

"Um… yes ma'am." Eco started as he fixed his posture. "I was um… trying to find my class because I only had five minutes left to make it from the administration to here." he explained as he brought out his paper. "This is my homeroom 2-A, I'm a new student here."

"Ah, I see. So, you are the new student that I was inform of." She spoke in a firm tone as she inspected the paper. "Wait right here, and I'll call you in." she ordered as he nodded his head. She opened the door heading inside and close the door behind her leaving Eco out by himself. He waited for a few minutes before hearing a shout come from inside.

"You can come in now!" Hearing Glynda's voice he walked into the room and he came face to face with so many students. He froze as he saw so many girls in the room and then realized he was the boy in the room and immediately flustered.

_'So many girls!' _he panicked internally as he tried to not stutter before Glynda brought him to reality calling his name.

"Right sorry. I am Eco Itsuki, nice to meet you all." He said the best he could as his face was still red with his head down, he could hear a few girls giggling at him.

"Alright, class please make him feel welcome here. Eco please sit right next to Aika Kiryuu. Aika please raise your hand." Glynda announced as Eco aimed his gaze over to the back where he saw a hand waving in the air. Making his way over there, and arriving at his desk he came face to face with his classmate. Aika had lightly messy brown hair tied into loose braids on both sides of her face with gold colored eyes behind a pair of spectacles. Eco didn't know why but he felt a weird vibe coming off of Aika.

"Nice to meet you, Aika-san." He greeted himself as he held his hand out to her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Eco." She greeted back as she took his hand and shook it. Eco could hear some mumbling as he looked up and saw the three boys whispering to each other.

"Oh man, he got paired up with Aika."

"Yeah, while I dislike the fact that he is a new student and not a pretty girl, I feel pity for him sitting near her."

"Look on the bright side, at least we won't be her personal targets now."

Eco was confused as he tilted his head in a confused manner.

_'Targets?' _

He looked back at Aika and saw the same smile she greeted him with, he decided not to dwell on it as he just shook his head and sat down before focusing on class. Glynda then announced everyone to take out their history books and turn to a chapter as they started their lesson.

After an hour of their class, the bell rung and the period ended as all students headed to their next class. Eco was about to leave until someone called him.

"Mr. Itsuki, would you please stay after for one minute?" Glynda called out as the young man nodded his head as he gathered his belongings. After everyone left the room, he walked up to his teacher and stood in front of her desk, he also noticed that Aika Kiryuu was right next to her.

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch?"

"Aika, here will be accompanying you to your next class as you both have the same teachers and same schedule. She will also be your tour guide around the school." The blonde teacher explained before turning her head to the younger female. "Please show Eco around the school miss Kiryuu."

The brunette simply nodded her head. "Of course, teach. I'll make sure he knows his way around the place."

"And please do not cause him any trouble like you do with the other three." Glynda ordered in a firm tone, earning a giggle from Aika and a confused look from Eco.

"Don't worry sensei," Aika started as she gave her teacher a smirk. "I make sure Eco he has a good~ time with me." She said as she put her hands on his shoulders and started leading him out. "Alright, tree boy let's get moving."

"Tree boy?" Eco repeated at the nickname as him and Aika left the classroom, leaving an annoyed teacher as she sighed at the latter already knowing what she was planning to do with the new student.

* * *

Aika was showing Eco around the school as it was now lunchtime. The two were now in the middle of a bridge that was showing off the field of the school.

"And this here is the field of Kuoh. It's where we do our physical activities and classes." Aika introduced as Eco gazed at the field.

"That's a big field." Eco said as he gazed at the field. "Thank you for taking the time to show me around Kuoh Aika." He thanked as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "I'm sorry you had to go out of your way to do that."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Aika reassured him. "It's been awhile since I've hung out with another boy, even if it was just a small tour." She confessed.

"Still, I thank you for helping me out. I think I can manage my way through school for the rest of the day." Eco said as Aika nodded her head.

"Well then I will be on my way." Aika announced as she walked up to him, holding a hand out ot him. He grabbed it and was about to shake until she pulled him forward and whispered into his ear. "I'll see you around Eco-san~" she said as she blew soft air into his air, causing the latter to freeze up and his face became red at the action.

Aika giggled as she patted his shoulder and walked past him, going off to her own destination.

"….W-What was that?" Eco asked himself as he walked in the opposite direction. He didn't know if Aika was teasing him for laughs or for something else, either way he would have to keep an eye on her whenever she was near.

Eco then found a solo tree that he sat under as he went ahead and took out his book to go over his class notes. He was about to get started when he heard a scream rang through the air. Looking up from his notes he saw a trio of boys running with a mob of girls wearing kendo uniforms chasing them with shinai.

He recognized the trio of boys as the same ones form his homeroom earlier, he remembered their names as they did talk to each other right before they left. The bald one was named Matsuda, the one with glasses Motohoma and the brown-haired kid was Issei.

He didn't know why but he wondered if they had done something to earn a bunch of girls chasing after them. Normally, someone who did or didn't know what the problem was with the trio would let it go and not deal with the matter at hand. Well Eco was not that person as he did not know who they were nor did he care at the time, the only thing he cared about at the moment was disrupting the commotion.

With the trio, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by the Kendo Club as girls were glaring at the them with anger in their eyes.

"You pervs have really done it this time!" A girl with pink hair shouted as she tapped the shinai against her hand as if she was tapping a ruler.

"Can we talk about this in a civil manner?" Motohama suggested before a shinai slam down to the ground near him, startling the three.

"There is nothing to talk about, now prepare for your punishment you perverts!" she shouted as she raised her shinai, scaring the trio of boys as they waited for their fate. She was about to strike them down until a hand suddenly caught the shinai stopping her. The Kendo club and the trio of boys gasped at the action before the latter gazed up at their savior.

They saw Eco holding the shinai with one hand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" He started. "Let's calm down, and take a breather for a quick second, okay?" He interrupted as he stepped in front of her. "Look I don't know what's going on but there is no need for violence… unless it's absolutely necessary."

The pink haired girl stared at him for a second before realizing what was going on and pulled her shinai away from him. "Who are you!?"

"Just a new student wondering the schoolgrounds. I come in peace." Eco put his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"As if!" She scoffed. "If anything, you could be an accomplice for these sinners, that makes you just as guilty as them."

"…What!?" He shouted in alarm at the accusation.

"Katase wait." Another voice called out. Eco turned his head and saw a girl with amber eyes and brunette hair tied into pigtails held by red ribbons. "Pardon me, but would please kindly move aside from them?" she asked in a calm manner.

Eco could see that this girl was acting rational for the moment.

"Wait, why?" Eco asked. "At least tell me what they did wrong." He pointed a finger towards the trio right behind him. "Maybe we could discuss this in a civil manner."

"Civil went out the window, the moment they decided to peep on us." She countered, pointing a finger at the trio.

"Wait… peep?" Eco gave her a look of confusion. "As in, peeping Tom, stalking Sam, creepy Cam?" he guessed, earning a nod from the group of girls.

"You guys were peeping on them!?" Eco asked in anger, earning nods from all three of them. His facial expression morphed from shock to anger. "Do you know how bad that is!? They are so many violations on what that can do to you!" he suddenly shouted earning confused looks from everyone.

"Violations?" Matsuda questioned.

"Yes! As in detention, or suspension, or worse expulsion!" Eco shouted at them.

"How is that bad!?, we do it to them every day." Matsuda answered earning a perplexed look from Eco.

_'These guys peep on them, everyday!? Are you serious!?' _ He thought to himself, wondering how the heck these guys weren't in trouble yet. "…What?" Eco said with a blank face, after a few seconds of silence.

"That's right." The pink haired girl confirmed as she pointed her shinai at the three. "These three are known as the Perverted Trio, they commit lewd acts around the school peeping on girls all over whenever they get the chance."

"Katase, lower your voice, we don't need the whole school hearing us." The brunette chided.

"S-Sorry, Murayama." Katase apologized before turning her gaze back to Eco. "But it's the truth, they are always doing these acts they never stop which is why we are beating them with our shinai."

"So, let me get this straight," Eco paused as he came up with an explanation. "you three peeped on the girls of Kuoh ever since you got in, earning a beatdown in retaliation," he then turned to the kendo club. "Then you girls beat them in retaliation for their acts of peeping, right?" The girls nodded their heads as well. "So, you didn't think of reporting this to the higher-ups or I don't know sealing up the spots of wherever they were hiding at?"

Eco just asked and answered the simplest question as all the girls realized what he was saying before most of them blushed.

"Well, when you put it like that?" Murayama blushed as she scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Hey man, whose side are you on?" Issei yelled in shock as Eco turned to him.

"It's not about whose side I'm on, I'm just pointing the obvious here. The girls easily could've reported you three as soon as you guys started peeping but they didn't which makes me wonder how in the world they have not done that yet?" Eco asked in bewilderment.

"W-well it's not like we don't want to report them to the student council or anything." Katase stuttered before turning her head away. "We just feel that sometimes beating some sense into these perverts will force them to learn their lesson."

Eco stared at her with a blank face before letting out a small sigh.

"Okay then, here's what we will do. I am going to report you guys to the Student Council and then ask them about their sanity, because I'm starting to wonder if you guys just enjoy this type of thing and it's a weird initiation or something." He summarized as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then how about this, why don't I just report you guys to the student council and they can deal with you, or you can let the girls beat the crab out of you, report you to the Student Council and let them deal with you?"

"What the hell!?" Issei shouted. "Where's the third option?"

"Yeah, isn't there one that involves us settling this peacefully?" Motohama asked.

"There is, I just gave you them, so which will one will it be?" He asked again only to be interrupted when a new voice entered the fray.

"I think we can decide it from here." Everybody turned their heads and saw two figures enter the area. Eco could see that both were wearing glasses and for some reason thought that they were sisters but they probably weren't.

"Members of the student council, Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra." The trio of boys called out.

_'Student Council huh?' _Eco thought before speaking. "Forgive me for being rude, I did not know you were here."

"You're the new student, Eco Itsuki correct?" Sona asked as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I am. So how much did you hear?" He asked referring to the conversation.

"Only the punishment part about whether you or one of girls would report the trio to us. I assume this is about them peeping?" Sona asked.

"Yes. I know it's not my place to say but shouldn't you be doing something about this type of thing?"

"Yes, we should but unless the victims of the act have reported the accusers of the crime, then we have no reason to penalize them." Tsubaki voiced.

"Well that sucks,"

"But… since we are here now, does anyone have anything they would like to say?" Sona asked as she gazed over at the kendo club. Murayama came up and spoke.

"I do, senpai." She started as Sona nodded her head, motioning her to continue. "The girls were in the middle of changing for Kendo when we heard sounds coming from inside the lockers. Opening it, we caught these three boys peeping on us once again." She pointed her shinai at the trio. "As usual we were about to deal with them, when this boy suddenly came in and stopped us." She pointed to Eco earning all eyes as he nodded his head, feeling a little nervous. "At first we thought he was with them, but he was actually pointing out some obvious suggestions that we should have done when they boys first started peeping."

"I see." Sona then turned to Eco. "And you did this because?"

"I didn't know what was going on and this is my first day around here, so I thought something bad was happening and I thought we could solve this without violence. Before all this, I just wanted to finish my homework from history so I didn't have to worry about it later on." Eco whined comically earning confused looks from others but Sona and Tsubaki remained neutral.

"Very well then, Tsubaki please take these three boys to the office and we'll figure out how to deal with their punishments." Sona instructed as the older female nodded her head and grabbed the trio by their collars and dragged them away even though they tried to escape.

"I would also need at least one of the girls as well." Sona added.

"I'll go." Katase volunteered.

"Very well. Everyone please return to your activities, this matter shall be dealt with immediately." Sona announced as the kendo club nodded their heads and went back to their training leaving Murayama, Katase, and Eco. "I shall leave as well as I must attend to make sure these boys are dealt with." Sona said as she left and followed Tsubaki.

"Well, I guess that's been taken care of so…" Eco trailed off as he was about to leave.

"Wait!" He turned around and gaze at Katase and Murayama.

"We um…" Katase started as she turned her head away from him.

"We just wanted to say thank you for defending us. No boy has actually tried to those three from peeping, they either stay away or start rumors and cause a riot." Murayama thanked as Eco just waved his hand dismissively.

"It was nothing, I just find it wrong for someone to do that. I've been taught that you should treat women with respect and fairly not see them as an object for lust or possession." He said as Katase gave him a smirk.

"Well, you've been taught well. IT's nice to know that here's at least one boy that isn't a pervert." She said as she lightly punched his shoulder. "I also got to say, I didn't someone like you to stop my shinai."

"Again, that was before I found out about this. And I'm sorry if I did."

"No worries, if anything it's pretty interesting." Katase complimented until she noticed that Sona was waiting for her. "I guess I should get going, don't want to keep Sona-senpai waiting for me. What was your name again?"

"Eco. Eco Itsuki." He introduced to pink-haired girl as she gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katase, Katase Misaki. I hope I get to see you around more often." She said as she walked pass them and went after Sona.

"I guess I should be going too, I'm Murayama Suzume by the way, once again thank you for your help." She bowed to him before giving him a small wink. "I do hope we get to see each other around more often Eco." Murayama finished earning a blush from the boy as she giggled at his reaction before walking away leaving a stunned boy.

Eco just stared at where she was going blinking at her before going back to his original train of thought.

"Now how I thought my day would end but, that was actually pretty cool." Eco said to himself as he went to where his bag was and resumed to doing his homework. The whole time though, he was unaware of the fact that he was being watched by someone from afar.

* * *

Eco yawned as he made his way to his home, stretching his arms out as he did.

"Well, that was a pretty cool first day." He commented as he put his hand on his headphones, his other hand holding his bag. "I was almost late, met three girls, met three boys who peep on girls, and met two members of the Student Council."

"Wonder what else is in store for me?"

His train of thought was interrupted when heard a small sound from an alleyway.

"Hm?" Walking over to the alley, he saw a dumpster, windows, nothing of the sort that would make that sound… or so he thought. As his eyes gazed over to the ground, and his pupils widened in shock. On the ground he saw a young girl with blonde hair, laid down on her back and she was wearing some sort of dress that was stained with blood.

"Hey!" He shouted dropping his bag to the ground and rushing over to her, sliding down he gently wrap an arm under her back and her head as he examined her state. His eyes widened in alarm as he saw blood staining around her midsection on her dress. "Oh no." he looked up and saw a trail up to the other side of the alleyway telling him that she's been bleeding out for awhile.

_'Is there at least a heartbeat,' _he thought as he laid his ear near her chest, panicking when he heard nothing come from her. He was about to shout when he heard a small beat in reach his ear.

He sighed in relief. "Okay, she's still breathing." He thought calmly but mentally he was being frantic. "But she's fighting for her life right now, the nearest hospital is not for another 10 miles from here and I doubt the ambulance will even get here in time."

"You know what, screw it." He was not going to risk her life on the gamble, not when he could do something about it. He gently lifted the blonde girl into his arms and quickly ran out of the alley and down the street to his house, his bag abandoned. To focus on the girl, Eco wasn't aware of someone watching him through the alley, or that they gently took his bag and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Kicking the door into his apartment, Eco walked inside and use his foot to the kick the door close as he was focused on the girl in his arms, hearing breathing getting slower every minute. He turned and went over to his bed and set her down gently.

He was about to grab the front of her dress but paused when he realized that he was about to touch a girl's chest and became flustered for a second before realizing what he was doing and snapped himself out of it.

_'Now is not the time to be thinking like that, a girl's life is at stake and you need to keep it together.' _He told himself as he took a deep breath, his expression became serious. Reaching to her chest, Eco undid the buttons down to her waist, opening it fully. He came face to face with the girl's smooth stomach and a white bra and panties, she was a bit bigger than Murayama.

"Eco then slowly opened move the right side of her dress and saw a wound on her stomach, blood still flowing from it. He clicked his teeth as he quickly ripped apart of her dress, formed it into a cloth and pressed it onto her wound to stop the bleeding. He thought about healing her through normal means but something told him that it wouldn't work and that she wouldn't make it in time. He then had one other suggestion but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but at the same time he would rather save this girl's life then leave her to die.

Moving a hand over to her wound, a silver rune hover below his hand before a clock-like rune appeared below the silver one and the hands were placed on the 12. Suddenly the magic activated as the minute hand and second hand started rotating counter-clockwise, going backwards. At the same time, the wound on the blonde's body started healing as the insides of her organs started healing and the skin started to reappear closing the wound immediately.

Eco held the rune over his hand for a few more seconds before canceling the magic. He took a deep breath as he took the girl's dress entirely and decided to cover her up as he lifted the covers over her and gently laid her head against the pillow. After discarding her dress, he decided to place it in the basket where he could deal with it later.

Heading into the bathroom, he went to wash his hands cleaning off the blood from his skin.

**_PULSE!_**

"AAH!" He suddenly yelped in pain as he clutched his right eye with his hand. Holding onto it for a moment, waiting for the pain to disappear. He slowly panted as he turned his head back up into the mirror, slowly removing his hand from his right eye was something else.

His right eye was replaced with a silver inorganic clock face showing off roman numerals and both hands. His eye was also bleeding as blood slowly ran down the right side of his eye, picking up a towel he slowly wipe the blood off his face around his eye before discarding it. Looking back into the mirror he saw that his eye returned to normal and sighed.

"Haven't use that in a while." He said as he exited the bathroom and went back to the bed. He didn't know when the girl would wake up so he decided to stay by the bedside and lean his head against the mattress before slowly succumbing to sleep.

Eco Itsuki wasn't just the new kid at Kuoh Academy, nor wasn't he just the boy that got nervous around pretty girls.

He was someone else, he was something else.

**_He is one of the two that could control time._**


	2. The Blue Phenex

Murayama was in the locker room as she was in the middle of changing back into her school clothes. She and Katase finished their after-school activities and were now getting ready to go home. The latter was finishing up at the moment leaving the brunette by herself, putting on her blouse. She went back to thinking about the day that she just had.

Dealing with another session of the peeping toms known as the pervert trio, about to deliver punishment until the new kid came in and stopped her club from doing it. Only to point out the obvious facts of what they haven't done and reporting to the Student Council who by chance was there.

The punishment for the Perverted Trio wasn't expulsion but it was something else. For the next 3 months they would have to clean the bathroom stalls around the school, and clean up all the gum from underneath the desks, all while being supervised by Glynda who has no problem with disciplining them if they try to escape her clutches. The SC also took it upon themselves to go ahead and seal up all the peeping spots that the boys were hiding in.

In her opinion, Murayama was glad that the situation was finally being dealt with. Her club didn't have to deal with being spied on anymore, and they could finally change in peace without the looking out for any peepers.

_'All thanks to the boy Eco.' _She thought as she took folded her kendo outfit leaving herself in a pink bra and panties. She could tell at first glance that he was nervous around other people, and yet, he resolved a problem for the girls that has been going on for two years within the first half of his first day here. It's been awhile since she's met a boy that was genuine and kind, other than the ones around the school.

Murayama would've continued being lost in her thoughts until she heard a voice interrupt her.

"Ah, that's was relaxing." Katase interrupted with a peaceful expression on her face. She was currently in a towel that was wrapped around her breasts, all the way down to her knees. "Mm, I still feel sore though."

"Don't worry, I'll give you a massage when we get home." Murayama said as she put on her skirt. "Or you can call Aika to do it?"

"Nope." Katase flat out denied. "Last time I let her do that, she used one of her toys on me and I was a complete mess the entire time I was there."

"Yeah, she can get a little frisky from time to time but be glad that she's doing that to relieve herself instead of trying to suck on blood." Murayama stated.

"Yeah yeah." Katase waved off as she went to her locker that was across from the brunettes and stared dressing herself as the towel dropped to the floor.

"Hey, can I ask you something Katase?" Murayama asked.

"You just did." Katase joked earning a deadpanned look from her friend. "Kidding, what's on your mind?"

"What do you think of Eco?" She asked out of the blue earning a raised eyebrow from the pinkette.

"What brought this on?" Katase asked as she put on her blue panties and bra.

"Nothing particular." Murayama half-lied as she waved her hand dismissively. "I just want your opinion on him, that's all."

"Well," Katase started as she looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the boy. "For one we don't know much about him. In class today, his face lit up red so I think he might be easily flustered around girls or isn't used to interacting with people in general. And then when he was defending the Pervert Trio from us, I thought he was just like them."

"You accused him right on the spot." Murayama said with a deadpanned stare, earning a tic mark from Katase.

"You know I was on edge!" She argued before sighing. "Anyway, I thought he was just another boy that was with the perverted trio or acts like the other boys around the school that are interested in the Four Beauties, but I was wrong. Instead, he just pointed out the simple solutions to our problems and ask questions on why we haven't dealt with it. And seeing the serious expression on his face, I could tell he was more concern about solving our problem than letting it drag on." Katase said as she started buttoning her blouse.

"Agreed, he was even willing to tell the SC if it meant we can do our stuff in peace. And as soon as we were alone, he went back to blushing." Murayama added.

Katase giggled at the thought as she next to Muryama. "I guess he isn't use to being around pretty girls. Still it's nice to meet someone who's nice like that."

"Hai, I don't know about you but I would like to get to know him a little more." Murayama stated earning a comical gasp from her friend.

"Oh, does my best friend have a little crush on the new kid?" Katase teased as the brunette rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't read too much into it. I just want to be his friend, I'm not crushing on him." She told her, although her mind was thinking differently. _'Though I wouldn't mind going out with him, he is kind of cute.' _Murayama thought as she had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Not Yet~" Both girls turned their head to the new voice and saw Aika leaning against the lockers with her arms crossed.

"Nice to see you too, Aika." Katase greeted as the female pervert waved at them. "I thought you went home already?"

"I did but I came back because I hear someone having a little crush on our new male friend." Aika said as she nudged her shoulder against Murayama who once again rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, I do not." The brunette pouted as both of her friends rolled their eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that, girlfriend." Aika said. "You keep denying and Katase might take him away, hell I might even take him for myself." She says earning a blush from the pinkette and a gasp from the brunette.

"Aika!" Katase shouted in a flustered state.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You two are just too easy to tease sometimes!" Aika laughed earning a glare from in return.

"Are you finished?" Katase eyebrows twitched as Aika continued to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm good." Aika said before her expression changed into a serious one. "What I'm really here for is you two. I have two things to talk about." She started earning a confused look from them. "We have unwanted visitors in our hometown."

"Unwanted visitors?" Katase asked.

"Earlier today, I saw four cloaked people entering the city. They didn't feel like devils or fallen or angels, and I couldn't get close enough without them spotting me. I tried to follow them but they had disappeared."

"Do the devils know about this?" Murayama asked as she was referring to Rias and Sona.

"No, as least I think they don't. However, that actually brings me up to my next topic." Aika said catching their attention. "They have their eyes set on Issei."

"What?"

"I saw the cat following Issei as he left earlier. Now normally I would love to see why but I think that"

"Why would Koneko be following that pervert?" Katase asked while insulting Issei.

"Not sure. " Aika answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "it's possible he may have a sacred gear within him but I can't sense any power from him."

"Great. Just what we need, a powerful god slaying weapon in the hands of Kuoh's most perverted teenager." Murayama sighed in annoyance.

"Aw, I thought that title belonged to me." Aika teased.

"You're perverted too but you know when to stop, he does not." Katase argued.

"Whatever the case is we need to inform sensei about this." Murayama said as she stood up. "Aika, keep an eye on Issei and if you need to follow Koneko and eavesdrop on the ORC. Katase, we'll go inform sensei about the other four guests."

"Understood." Katase said.

"I'll keep you updated on what I find out." Aika said as she left the room.

* * *

Eco groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he found his gaze settled onto the ceiling. Slowly leaning up, he stretched as he felt a few bones around his shoulders and back pop and rubbed his eyes with his forearm.

"That was a good sleep." He then stood up and turned around to his charge and saw the blonde girl sleeping with a peaceful expression on his bed. He smiled softly at her. "Looks like you got a good night's sleep too." He told her. He was slightly disappointed that wasn't awake yet but to be fair she was on the verge of dying, so she may not wake up for a while.

A thought suddenly came to Eco as he remembered that he left his bag at the alley and groaned as he facepalmed harshly.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe I left my book bag there, now I gotta get a new one and then explain to the school how I lost all my stuff on the first day."

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hm?" He paused in his self-crisis as he heard knocking on his door. He wondered who was at his door, seeing how he was knew to the place and no one knew where he live. "Who could that be?"

Walking over to the door, he looked through the eye and was confused when he didn't see anyone there. Opening the door, he looked both ways finding no one and then looked down where he saw his bag.

"What?" Picking it up he opened it and saw all of its contents were still inside. Then found a note attached to it.

_'Don't leave this behind, again you silly boy.' _It read and at the end of the note there were stars written all at the bottom.

"Hmm." He looked around again and decided to not think too much on it as he turned around and closed the door.

For the rest of the day, Eco remained inside doing his schoolwork and watched over his guest who showed no signs of waking up either. He then

Few minutes later, he was out of his school clothes and in his pjs which consisted of black shorts and black t-shirt with gears and clocks prints all over. Turning out the lights, he headed over to the bed and sat in the same position he was earlier before leaning his head against the mattress.

* * *

**The Next Day: **

Eco was in the locker rooms changing clothes, he just finished up his last class physical education. Before he left for school, he wondered what to do for his guest that was still unconscious. Using his right eye, he made a clone of himself to watch over her while he attended classes. However, due to him doing that it caused his vision to be hazy in the said eye. So far just about half the day, he had been seeing only out of his left eye but he was used to it. He had trained his five senses and learned to rely on them when needed.

Classes have been going normal, well as normal for him since he's brand new. He also had been getting some stares from other students both males and females, making very uncomfortable and annoyed. Annoyed from the boys because of their jealousy and for the girls it was blushing, he didn't understand until he found out why they were like that towards him. When they started whispering among themselves, someone had named him the knight of Kuoh. Turns out that because of his one action from the day before, it had earned him a nickname and a lot of attention.

_'Great not even a week in and I already earn a moniker.' _He sighed in exhaustion.

As far as he remembered, there was someone they named the prince of Kuoh academy and his name was Kiba Yuuto. Which made him think about something. Kiba Yuuto the Prince, Koneko Toujou the mascot and two of the four great beauties of Kuoh, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima and the Student Council.

He knew that none of them were normal. They all had demonic energy within them which made him wonder what they were doing here, why was there a club and council full of devils, and how long have they been here?

In every tv show he's watched on anime or crime, people that suddenly drop out of nowhere are usually hiding something. Then again, he has no room to talk since he's hiding his right eye from public view.

_'Still, I should keep my eyes and ears open for them just in case. '_ He wondered. He was then brought of his thoughts when someone had whispered into his ear.

"Hello there, tree boy~" Aika said in an alluring tone causing the boy to jolt in response.

"A-Ai-Aika?" he called out stuttering as the said female waved at him.

"How's it hanging?"

"What can I do for you?" He asked politely. "And what are you doing in the locker room?"

_'Oh, I have something in mind,' _Aika thought with lust in her tone but decided against it. "I just wanted to see how you were doing that's all."

"Ok, but you couldn't wait until _after _I got out of the locker room?" He questioned.

"Oh well, you were taking too long." Aika said shrugging her shoulders earning a sigh from the boy. She let out a smirk on her lips as she spoke once more. "I also wanted to see something else."

"Something else?" He asked as he pulled out his school shirt and put away his gym clothes unaware of the brunette staring at him. Suddenly he felt something pressing against his back and rubbing onto his stomach, looking down he found Aika's hand being the intruder and she was pressing herself against him.

"Oooh~ someone's hard." She teased as the boy yelped in surprise before pulling her hand out of his shirt.

"Not funny!" He said in with a blush on his face. "You can't just go around touching other peoples' stomachs." He quickly put his school clothes on and closed the door to his locker.

"Others?" She guessed before giggling at him. "You're the first male I've touched and I must say, you are very fit for someone that looks skinny and average." Aika complimented as the boy just rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not like those guys that like showing off their bodies to the other gender. I'm myself and that's all that counts." He said as he put away his clothes and picked up his bag.

"Oh~" Aika started as she leaned in front of Eco. "…what if someone wanted to see you like that?"

"Wait, what!?" he asked.

She suddenly trapped him as she was in front of him, her knee planted in between his legs and her hands place on his chest.

"What if I wanted to see you like that, and in return I get naked for you?" She explained as the boy just widened his eyes in shock.

_'W-W-What!? What is this girl d-d doing?' _He mentally asked himself as he tried to escape but Aika's thigh set right next to his crotch was making it difficult for him to move.

"What do you say, Eco~" Aika said in a seductive tone as she pressed herself against him. He could feel her nipples pressing onto his chest.

_'Is she not wearing a bra!?' _He yelped in panic as he stared down at her chest before turning away. The brunette caught him looking however, while was glad that he was a gentleman, she did want him to peek since she was allowing it. So, she decided to up her game by leaning onto his shoulder and blew air into his ear.

_'He's so cute.' _

_'Can't think… normally… I feel like I'm about to… shut down…' _Eco was about to have a sensory overload from Aika's seductive attempt. His face completely turned red and steam had exited his ears, causing him to collapse against her.

"Oh?" Aika stopped as she noticed Eco went limp in her arms. Taking a seat on the bench, she gently lifted his head off her shoulder and saw that his eyes, his pupils replaced with swirls. "Looks like he passed out. I guess he's not used to being touched like that."

Aika then took his head and placed it in her lap.

"Hmhm, he's definitely fun to tease, however I might have to help break him out of that stuttering habit of his." Aika told herself as she patted his head. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together, Eco-kun~"

They remained like that for 10 minutes as students were leaving the school, when the door to the locker room opened.

"Hey Eco, is everything okay? You've been in her for a—" Katase spoke and stopped once she saw Aika in there, Murayama followed her gaze and gasp as well.

"Hi." The perverted girl greeted them and saw Katase stomping at her with a blush on her cheeks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She shouted as the brunette just gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Claiming the first move." Aika said.

"First move!?" Katase shouted as she pointed to Eco. "From my point of view, it looked like you were trying to do more than that. I swear if you two were planning on…" The pinkette paused as she thought about what the two were going to do, and was slightly angry thinking that Eco was like the other three and that what he did yesterday was a lie.

"I snuck in here" Aika said in a stern tone earning a look from them both. "He had no idea I was coming in, nor that I hid in the storage closet until he was the last one in. And when I came onto him, he became flustered and then passed out."

"He passed out?" Murayama asked as Aika nodded her head.

"Oh… well that's good I guess." Katase said, feeling a little guilty about her previous thoughts from earlier.

"He's not like those three Katase, you can't think that every boy that either talks to them or hangs out with them is already infected." Murayama reprimanded.

"I know." Katase said before she realized that she was the one they were focusing on. "Wait a minute!"

"Anyway, I'm going to take him to the nurse's office since we have a mission in the next 2 hours."

"Oh no you don't, we're taking him to the nurse office. She can watch him until he wakes up." Katase said pulling Aika away from Eco who was about to hit the floor until Murayama caught him.

"Aw, why can't he come with us~?" Aika teased.

"Don't even start!" Katase warned her as Murayama carried Eco to the nurse's office.

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened." Eco said to himself as he was walking home. "Aika and her advances. I thought she was just teasing me yesterday but I'm starting wonder if she actually likes me that way. The only other girl that has done that—" he paused as he thought about a specific person before shaking his head.

"I rather not think about that, I'll figure out this stuff later." He then felt a ringing go through his ears as he heard a voice.

_'Hey numbskull you there.' _

"Yeah its me." Eco answered before making a incredulously expression. "Wait, what did you just call me?"

_'Our guest is starting to wake up.' _His clone answered.

"She has."

_'Yep, now get your arse over here.' _His clone then ended the telepathic communication.

Eco had a smile on his face as he put his headphones on and ran home as while listening to rock music.

Arriving, he walked in and closed the door behind him before dropping his bag aside. Gazing over the bed, he saw his clone looked over to him and nodded his head before shifting himself out of existence. Eco walked over to the chair and sat in it patiently as he watched the blonde girl slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked a few times, regaining her vision before slowly sitting up and turned her head to Eco. Both were silent for a few seconds until Eco made the first move to speak.

"Good morning, or um good afternoon I mean." He greeted her as she stared at him with confusion in her eyes, before turning her head to look at her surroundings.

"Where… am I?" she asked.

"You're in my apartment. I had found you in the alley bleeding out, so I brought you here and healed your wound. It was pretty bad." He explained as the girl gently moved a hand to her side and was surprised to find that her wound was completely healed.

"It's gone…. How?"

"Well um… that is well…" Eco didn't know what to say as he tried to figure out how to explain to a young girl that her wound was completely gone.

"And why am I currently in my undergarments?" She hissed, causing him to freeze in fear.

"Y-you were bleeding out and your d-dress was stained so I washed it last night and laid it on the counter." He said quickly and pointed his finger to the right where she followed his gaze and saw her dress folded on the counter across from the kitchen.

"I see. Apologies for being rude." She apologized but he shook his head negatively.

"No, it's okay. You have every right to be on edge." Eco said before holding his hand out to her. "My name's Eco, Eco Itsuki."

She looked at it curiously before shaking his hand with her own.

"Ravel. Ravel Phenex." She introduced herself.

_'Phenex, where have I heard that name before?' _He asked himself, as he went through his memories and suddenly it clicked. "Ah! You're related to the Phenex family."

"You know about my family?" She asked, surprised that a human knew about her lineage.

"Yep. I've read about them when I was younger, it was the only thing to occupy me when I didn't have many friends." Eco said in a sheepish tone.

_'Wait now that I think about, Rias Gremory and Sona Shitori. Taking out the h and o, Sona's surname becomes Sitri and Rias is not bothering to hide hers…. Gremory, Sitri and Phenex, all of them are part of the 72 pillars or whatever's left of them.' _He realized after thinking about it.

"Does this mean you are a devil?" He asked her as she sighed.

"Well, there's no use hiding it but yes I am. I'm a devil of the Phenex family." Ravel admitted as she turned her back to him. Eco was confused until she saw her unclasp her bra causing him to shriek in shock.

"W-w-wait what are you—" Eco stuttered as he tried to question her until fire emerged from her back. The fire formed in wings and instead of a normal yellow it was blue, an azure blue.

"I'm the youngest of five in my family. From top to bottom there are my parents, my two brothers Ruval, Riser and my elder sisters, Reina and Rhea. Out of everyone, I was the only one in the family that didn't awaken my powers." Ravel said as Eco stayed quiet. "However, it did not matter to my family. Even though I lacked our powers, my family loved me regardless of whether I inherited our family trait or not. But the same couldn't be said for society, not many people liked that I was the only one with no powers. Because of that I was shunned and had a really hard time growing in society."

"But, how do you have these blue flames then?

"I just awoken them to be honest. I wish to forget the way I discovered them." She answered. "I was held captive in a chamber where they were tested experiments on me."

"What?"

"I remember much but I was on my way to my room when I accidently bumped into a butler. Soon after my head started feeling fuzzy and after that I went unconscious. Then I woke with walls around me and chains. My captors tortured me to see how much a Phenex durability is, thanks to our healing abilities." After another round of torment, I felt a burst of energy within me suddenly explode killing the scientists and showing my blue flames. After killing my captors, I made for an escape but was stopped by the same fallen angel they were working with." Ravel shivered as she remembered the feeling of the power coming off the man. "He was someone that I have never seen before and his power was on a different level. He was more powerful than my sister Reina and she's no pushover. I tried to outrun him but I got skewered in my stomach before he grabbed me. Thinking of any alternatives, I used a flare to blind him before teleporting out of my world and to here only to end up in an alley, leading me to you." Ravel explained.

Eco remained silent the entire time she spoke. His fists were clenched tightly and his teeth gritted in anger hearing her being tortured. He could relate because he knows what it can do to you physically and mentally, severe repercussions and consequences either to you or to those around you.

"And how long was this?" he finally asked her.

"What's today's date?" She asked.

"It is…" Eco looked at the calendar on the wall and then turned back to her. "… the Tuesday of August 18."

"_Then its' only been a week since I was captured_." Ravel grimaced at the thought as she wondered how her family was doing. "Anyway, you have my gratitude for saving my life."

"Don't think too much on it, I'm pretty sure that anyone would come and rescue a beautiful girl like you and do the same thing I did." Eco dismissed gently.

"Don't sell yourself short. Not many humans would do the same thing." Ravel chided him.

Eco blinked at her words before nodding his head with a small grin.

"Sure, thanks."

Ravel felt her heart flutter at his smile before she turned away with small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, since you're recovered do you want to go back home?" Eco suddenly called out.

"No, not without that fallen angel still looking for me." Ravel shook her head while frowning.

"What did he look like?" Eco asked out of curiosity.

"He had long black hair with red eyes and pointy ears, he had about ten wings on his back." Ravel explained.

_'Crap, that's the war maniac! What does that guy want this time?'_ Eco thought to himself before speaking to the blonde. "Ravel, that's Kokabiel. If he's the one you saw, you're gonna have to stay invisible."

"What about my family, what's to say he won't go after them?" Ravel asked, as Eco shook his head.

"No, he's arrogant and prideful but he isn't stupid. He's doesn't have you as a hostage anymore so he'll spend most of his time looking for you. Not only did you kill all of his subordinates when you escaped but he will also not stand for being beaten by someone weaker than him. So for now, you're laying low." He explained.

"Laying low?" Ravel asked as she tilted her head.

"Sorry, hiding in plain sight." He emphasized.

"Very well, I will trust your judgement. But if anything happens to my family, I will make you regret saving me." She threatened as flames emitted in the palm of her hand and Eco nodded his head calmly.

"Understood." He said as Ravel nodded her head before looking out the window.

"In the meantime, I need a place for shelter and to learn to live among the humans. Hopefully you're not all that different." Ravel wondered.

"If you want, you can live here for the time being." Eco offered her.

"No, I couldn't." Ravel declined. "You already helping more than you should, it would be rude of me to impose on you any longer."

"Don't worry about it." He waved off with a small smile. "I'm not doing this for something in return, I'm doing it because I want to that's all." He stated earning a small sound of surprise from the blonde.

"Very well, I will take you on your offer then. Thank for allowing me to stay her, Eco-san." Ravel says as she gave him a bow.

"No need to bow, I'm not one for formalities so just call me Eco." He corrected her as she nodded her head. "Now with that out of the way, I'm going to get started on making some Ramen for dinner and then maybe tomorrow we could go out and get you some clothes since well you know."

"You are weird." She spoke as she was starting to wonder why a human was helping her out this much.

"Hehehe, yeah I 've been told." He agreed with her words.

"Alright, oh and here." Eco picked up some clothes of his and gave it to her. "You can wear these for the time being." He said as Ravel unfolded them and saw that it was a plain t-shirt and some blue shorts.

"Hai. Thank you." She thanked him as he nodded his head before heading into the kitchen, leaving the blonde with herself as he got dinner ready.


	3. Bonding Time

**[The Next Day]**

After breakfast, Eco kept his word and had took Ravel out to the mall for shopping if she was going to live with him for the time being. She knew though that she couldn't go out in her current dress since she would be spotted easily so Eco had given her his, which were a pair of black blue shorts and a white polo shirt.

When coming to Japan, he had forgot to go through his clothes and separate what he grew out of and what he could fit in. He would deal with it later. Once they had come to the mall, Ravel went to the nearest women's clothing shop and had dragged him inside despite his protests. When asked why she said 'You are my guardian and must keep me within your sight at all times.'

He didn't know why but he just shrugged his shoulders and accepted it. So, he waited by the cashier while Ravel had searched around the store and seek out some casual clothes. When she was done, she was wearing a sleeveless black button-up blouse with a pink pencil skirt.

In her arms were a bundle of different clothes as she set them on the counter and then two tags that had belonged to the clothes she was wearing. Once Eco saw how much the clothes there were, he inwardly grumbled at the cost and how he was going to pay for rent for the next month but when he saw the happy expression on Ravel's face, he smiled and decided that it was worth it.

As the day went on, both teens went to different shops all over the mall with Eco letting Ravel guide him to wherever she wanted to go, curiosity taking over her mind as she explored the outlet. Soon both were hungry and were on their way to the food court.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Eco asked as he was carrying two bags full of clothes while Ravel was walking with her hands behind her back.

"It was delightful. I've never had this much fun in a long time, especially with someone who I just met." Ravel answered. "You sure you aren't doing this for something in return?"

Eco shook his head negatively. "Nope. Like I said, I don't mind and since you're residing in my apartment for the time being, It's my job to take care of you."

Ravel giggled at that. "I must say Eco, for a human I just met you are without a doubt a kind gentleman." She complimented as the said boy just chuckled.

"Thanks. It's been awhile since I've had a friend to hang out with." He said as they made arrived at the food court. "And here we are, the mall's greatest exhibit of all the time, the food court!"

"Oh my," Ravel tilted her head as she saw all the different types of food stands that were on two different sides while there were an unknown number of tables in the middle with a giant window in the back. "That's a lot of choices."

"Come on, let's go find a table." Eco said as Ravel nodded her head and followed him. They decided to sit by the window because the latter wanted to see the view while the former sat across. "Okay so what do you want?"

"Mmm." Ravel put her hand in her chin wondering what she wanted to eat as her eyes roam across the food court, scouting the shops. "I want… that." She pointed her finger to an Italian shop.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He said as he stood up and rushed off to get the food. As she was by herself, Ravel looked around before she peered her head down to keep anyone from seeing her face, underneath the table she cupped her hands together and closed her eyes in concentration.

As she took a deep breath, she slowly started gathering magic in her hands, as she tried to summon a small flame. After a minute, she started glaring at her hands as nothing happened. She kept looking up from her hands to where Eco was and saw that he on the side waiting for their orders, she went back and tried to summon her flames and once again was met with the same results, nothing.

_'What's going on, why can't I summon it!?' _Ravel inwardly growled as she felt herself starting to become angry. What was she doing wrong? She had just summoned her own fire wings when she had awakened from her injuries, so why can't she do it now?

She was brought out of her thoughts and let out a small yelp when Eco had dropped a tray on their table.

"I'm back, and I come bearing Italian greatness in the form of pasta!" Eco announced in a dramatic fashion, earning an eye roll from Ravel.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked.

"No, but it's fun to crack a few jokes every now and then." He answered as he sat down. "Plus, I thought you would need it."

"Why?"

"You looked angry when I was coming back. Did I do something to upset you?" He asked as she quickly waved her hands.

"N-No!" She said too quickly before clearing her throat. "I mean… it wasn't you, it's me. I was trying to see if I can summon a small flame in my hands."

"Oh. Well were you able to?" He asked and saw her frown.

"No." She admitted. "I have been unable to even summon a tiny amount, no matter how much I try I can't get it to work." She frowned.

"Alright then," Ravel looked up when she heard him speak. "After we leave this place, we'll go somewhere secluded and we can help you train your flames."

"R-Really?" Ravel asked in bewilderment. She knew that the boy had use magic but she wasn't sure what he could do nor that she was willing to believe that he was helping him out. She scanned his eyes for any type of deceit but there was no just genuine benevolence.

"Sure, it will be fun. I'll even show you my magic and we'll go from there."

"Once again, I thank you for generosity Eco. It seems to have no bounds." Ravel said giving him a smile as he returned the favor.

"Hehe, thanks." He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Now come on, let's hurry and eat our food before gets cold." He said as he handed her a plate.

"What is this?"

"Fettucine Alfredo." He answered as he handed her another plate but it was smaller. "I also got some salad to go along with it."

"I see." Ravel voices, as she picked up her fork and twirled it around a small portion before engulfing it into her mouth. As it touched her tongue, her eyes lit up in astonishment and awe. The combination of the butter and cheese on the fettuccine was amazing.

"This…. This is amazing!" Ravel said as Eco smiled at the expression she was making.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what to exactly get you so I went with something simple." He said as he watched the blonde eat her lunch. "You never had something like this back in your world?"

"Well… as far as I'm aware of our chefs usually serve anything they could think of. I don't think I've actually asked them about it other than what type of dish it is." Ravel said.

"Well, you know what they say and it never hurts to try new things." He said as he started eating his own food as well. He then noticed that Ravel still had a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about my family. My mother must be worried sick about me as is my father and my siblings are no doubt searching for me." She said as she thought about her parents.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"I do. I want go to home and run into their arms but I can't, not as long as that Fallen Angel is looking for me and, the last thing I want to do is put them in danger." Ravel frowned as she gritted her teeth. "It's… just so frustrating…." She whispered.

Eco stared at the blonde girl with a sad expression on his face. There was a time where he did have someone that cared about him, especially since he didn't have any family. However, that same someone had used him and put a knife through his heart, because of that he can't trust them anymore. Eco only had problems with them and them alone, he still treats people with kindness and will lend a helping hand if needed but the shadow of doubt will always linger in his mind if someone got too close him.

Going back to Ravel, he moved his free hand and gently flicked her on the forehead earning her attention. When she looked up, she was met with a kind smile and eyes full of understanding.

"I'm gonna get you home. No matter what, even if it means fighting an entire army of fallen angels or angels or even other devils, I will take you to your family again." He said in a heartfelt tone that made Ravel feel shocked.

Her heart was fluttering that this human, this boy in front of her was willing to go far for her. They only had meant a day ago and here he was promising her that she would take her to her family no matter what.

Ravel's mouth slowly formed upwards as she gave the boy a warm smile.

"Thank you." She said in a genuine tone. After their conversation, both teens proceeded to finish eating their food and then were on their way home until Ravel had stopped him and said that she needed to make one more stop before they left.

* * *

**[5 minutes later]**

Little did he know that the place they were going to would be a bra shop or that he would be dragged inside with her.

_"Why am I in here again?"_ Eco asked mentally with as his blushed brightly. He was currently sitting in the on a stool in a women's bra shop while Ravel was changing.

When he had asked her why she needed him inside the store she had said…

_'I need a second opinion. I usually have my mother or sister help me with this but with my current predicament I have no one else, and since you are my guardian, that category falls on you.' _

She had said all of that in a stern tone that made him wonder what was going on in that head of hers when she was dragging him. He kept his head down at the floor, trying to keep himself from staring at the undergarments around him but that didn't stop the gazes from the other females in the store.

"Why is there a boy in here?"

"Is he waiting for someone?"

"He isn't another pervert that's just in here for fun, is he?"

"No, he came in with a young girl."

"He's keeping his head down and it appears that he is very flustered."

"Seeing as how he kept his eyes on the ground the entire time that seems to be the case."

"Finally, a gentleman."

Eco slowly pulled up his hoodie as the women kept talking about him.

_'Why me?' _

He was unaware that someone was approaching him. Suddenly he felt slender arms wrap around his neck and hot breath breeze into his ear.

"I found you~" A familiar voice said that caused him

"AH!" Eco let out a small sound of surprise as his face remained red. Slowly turning his head, his eyes met with familiar gold ones. "A-Aika?"

The said girl giggled as she leaned back. "That's right. I never thought I would see my fellow peer inside a bra shop." She said in a teasing tone. "Does someone have a fetish~?"

"W-What!?" He yelped in response before turning around completely and crossed his arms in an x motion. "N-No I do not have a fetish."

"I wonder what the students would think if they heard about you in here, I can imagine the rumors around the school already?~" Aika wondered as Eco dropped his head and a dark cloud was hanging over him.

"Relax, tree boy. I'm won't tell anybody." She reassured him gently as he looked up.

"You won't?" He asked as she put a hand in her chin.

"Of course… unless you do something for me." She said as he tilted his head.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you…" She leaned forward with her hands on her hips. "… to come over to my place."

"W-What?" He stuttered at the response. A girl that was his classmate was inviting him over to her house, how could he not stutter?

"You heard me right, and yes a normal girl is inviting you to hang out with her." She stated as he stared at her.

"W-Why?"

"Murayama and Katase are sometimes busy because of their kendo club activities, leaving me alone with no one else since they're the only two people comfortable around me." She explained while crossing her arms before giving Eco a small smile. "Plus, I would like to get to know my fellow peer."

"O-Oh." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um well…." He wasn't sure how to respond. He was being invited to hang out with Aika but he had to take care of Ravel since she needed help with her magic.

_'What should I say?' _He thought to himself as he tried to come up with an answer. At the same time, Ravel decided to come out.

"Eco, I'm coming out." She announced as she emerged from the changing rooms and walked out stopping in front of him and Aika.

"Eco-san." He turned his head to look at Ravel and let out a small sound of surprise at what he saw. Ravel wearing a white lingerie outfit that showed off her petite figure and large breasts.

"How do I look?" She asked in a bashful tone, looking away. When she heard no response, she turned her head and saw Eco staring at her with a blush on his cheeks making her heart race once again.

When Eco realized what he was doing, he quickly apologized and bowed his head down.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He whispered as she shook her head.

"N-no it's okay."

"You um… look really… really amazing… sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries." He apologized as Ravel smiled at his compliments.

"Thank you." She said as she decided that she would get the outfit. She then noticed the brunette standing next to Eco giving her a calculating stare. _'Who is this girl?' _

"Wow, tree boy.. you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend~" Aika teased as Eco went stiff and Ravel narrowed her eyes at the former.

"I… I don't…" He tried saying his sentence but was stopped when Ravel interrupted him.

"Excuse for interrupting but who are you?" The blonde asked in a slightly harsh tone.

"MY bad, I'm Aika Kiryuu. A classmate of his and was his tour guide on his first day of school." Aika introduced herself. "You?"

"Ravel Hotaru, and for the record I'm his roommate. Would you care to tell me why you call him a tree boy?" Ravel asked.

"Oh, nothing more than just to tease him. You have to admit, he's cute when he gets all flustered." Aika said as she moved her hands to Eco's cheeks and pinched them. "It's fun."

"Ow, let me go." Eco said as he tried to take her hands on of him.

"Well it seems you have a different definition of fun. Teasing or not, no one is laughing and the nickname you given him is insulting." Ravel said in a cold tone as Aika gave him a glare.

"Excuse me?" She asked as Ravel huffed.

Eco then intervened not wanting them to fight.

"Okay okay, let's not fight please." He said keeping them apart with both occupants glaring at each other. Aika was about to say something when she heard a buzz from her pocket, picking out her phone she saw a notification and let out a small groan.

"Something wrong?" Eco asked.

"No, something came up and I need to be there like right now." Aika said as she put her phone away. "Eco, can I see your phone?" she asked him.

"Um why?" He asked.

"Please~" She asked as she tilted her head.

Eco looked at her in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and pulled his own phone before handing it to her. The brunette nodded her head in thanks before tapping her fingers across the screen, after a moment she held it out to him.

"Here you go."

Eco took it and before he knew it Aika was already making a beeline for the exit, while waving her hand in the air.

"See you later Eco-san, next time I see you get ready to have some fun~" She teased as she winked at him and was out of the shop leaving the two.

"Well… that was something… hehe.." Eco said in a sheepish tone as Ravel reached up and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Can we go home?" Ravel asked a bit irritated.

"Right, you know you didn't have to go off on her like that." Eco said only to receive a small glare from the blonde.

"Well you weren't exactly defending yourself either. You just let her call you that and you didn't say anything." She said as she turned around to into the changing rooms leaving Eco to let out a small sigh.

"Because being called is nothing to what I've been called in the past." Eco thought to himself before Ravel emerged with the pair of undergarments in her hands, once paid they both had left the mall and went home.

* * *

After the two arrived home, Ravel had announced that she was a bit exhausted from the day and asked Eco if she could rest before they get started. He was okay with it and said they could do either on the weekends or after he leaves from school.

Agreeing to his suggestion, Ravel then went to the guest room and had decided to get herself settled in with all of her clothes and stuff from her shopping bags. Eco chuckled as he stretched out his arms and was about to sit down on the bed that was across from the tv when he felt his eye pulse.

**_PULSE! _**

"Ah!" Eco let out a shout as his right eye starting hurting, it felt like acid was being burned into his pupil. Clutching his right eye, he went straight to the bathroom and quickly closed the door before removing his hand and saw that his right eye became a silver clock.

The hands on the clock started spinning rapidly and Eco went stiff while staring into his right eye, a vision happening.

* * *

**_{Vision Start}_**

**_He saw Issei with this random girl at the park right near a fountain. They were holding hands as Issei had on a smile on his face as did the girl before she leaned into his ear and whispered something._**

**_'CoUlD YoU DiE FoR Me!?'_**

**_Suddenly several flashes happened, it showed the girl transforming as black wings sprouted from her back, floating in the air. She then formed a light spear and threw towards Issei, stabbing him in the stomach as the girl had a vicious smile on her face before flying away leaving Issei to die in a pool of his own blood._**

**_Another flash happened, and this time a girl with blonde hair wearing a nun's outfit appeared. She had a kind smile on her face._**

**_"Hi, yOu sPeAk iTaLiAn? nIcE tO mEeT yOu."_**

**_ The vision went down to her fingers and showed she had rings on them, as they glowed green while hovering over something. _**

**_A Flash happened and this time, it showed something dark and messed up. The same blonde girl was no longer in her nun's outfit and was in her bra and panties while she was crucified but still breathing, and suddenly a green glowing orb was released from her body as she screamed to the heavens. _**

**_"AaAaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHh!"_**

**_{Vision End}_**

* * *

Eco almost collapsed to the floor as he hands his hands on the edge of the sink, he was using it as a crutch as he calmed down from the vision he had just experienced.

"Issei, he's the kid that I saw from the Trio right? The perverted Trio or something?" He asked himself before shaking his head. "The names not important, what I just saw right now is. He dies but he's alive talking to the blonde but how… and the same blonde girl is crucified and screaming in agony as something is pulled from her chest. They die… both of them die." He said giving himself a brief summary of what he just saw.

"But when… when do they die and specifically why do they die?" He wondered trying to think of all the possibilities for the two people. He left the bathroom after cleaning up his eye and sat in the living room too busy being occupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ravel coming up to him.

She had tapped him on the shoulder bringing him back to earth.

"Eco-san… are you okay?" she asked as he looked up and was met with worried eyes. "You were deeply occupied with your thoughts but the expression you had on your face was full of concern." She stated.

"OH, um yeah sorry about that." Eco apologized with a sheepish tone. "I was thinking about what we could do for your training that's all." He said as he saw that she was still wearing the same outfit.

Ravel frowned as she knew that he was thinking about something else but decided not to call him out on it and gently nodded her head.

"Hai. You said you have a secluded area that we could train in?" She questioned as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know just the place for it." Eco said with a grin on his face. He quickly stood up and held out his hand out to Ravel. "Come on."

Ravel reached out to grasp his hand and suddenly she felt something shifting through her body before she and Eco had disappeared from the room.

* * *

**[The Vortex]**

In the middle of the white void, there was an hourglass high in the air with an ocean flowing underneath it. Slowly silver and blue particles had integrated in the middle of the ocean forming the bodies of Ravel and Eco as they arrived.

"And we're here." Eco announced as looked around the void while Ravel groaned holding a hand to her forehead.

"Why does my head ache?"

"Whoops sorry about that. It's a side effect from time-shifting you get used to it after a while." He said as she nodded her head.

"Just please let out a small warning next time." She said with a slight huff in her voice before taking a chance to look around. "Where are we?"

"This is the Vortex." He announced while spreading his arms. "This is where we are going to help you train your magic." Eco said as Ravel nodded her head "And we have six terrains to help us, a desert, snow mountain, catacombs, tropical rainforest, a volcano and of course the ocean, which we are currently standing on." He explained.

Ravel then released her hands from him and was about to move, however she felt her body weight suddenly increase causing her to fall, luckily Eco caught her in his arms.

"My body…" Ravel called out in surprise.

"Oh yeah I forgot the gravity here is a lot different and about 50x heavier than normal, so your body will need time to adjust so you got to focus on being able to stand." He explained.

"I see." Ravel said as she grabbed his shirt to pull herself up while her legs were struggling to stand.

"Oh, and before I forget…" He trailed off as he used his right hand and snap his fingers, suddenly he was in workout clothes as was Ravel. He was wearing a black short sleeve hoodie with arm guards and matching shorts while Ravel had on a sports bra and with spandex volleyball shorts and white sneakers.

"Now let's get started." Eco said as he was prepared to let her go. "First, we'll train your body to withstand gravity in here and once that's done, we'll go to your magic okay?"

Ravel nodded her head in agreement. "Okay."

For the next two weeks, Eco spend training Ravel in the Vortex. First was physical training. He had her walk on her own trying to help her get use the gravity on her body, which took about five days. He saw that she was pushing herself more than needed but she wanted to get strong, strong enough to protect herself and her family when needed so she kept going.

After getting use to walking, Eco then had running which took a little longer by running laps around the desert terrain and then through the winter terrain, four days later she was able to run through the terrains without a problem, her body finally adjusted to gravity.

The next thing they worked on was hand to hand combat. Eco wanted Ravel to not heavily rely on magic and be able to use other resources for fighting. So, they trained in all six terrains, using the environment to their advantage and that anything and everything is a weapon. Ravel's fighting style was sloppy but she was able to adapt the situation quickly as she used her surroundings to gain the upper hand on him during their spars.

While this was going on, there was something else going on out in the real world.

* * *

**[2 hours earlier]**

After Eco and Ravel had left disappeared into the vortex someone had entered their home. There was a small sound of scratching coming from the glass door to the patio. On the ground was a tiny black cat that was scratching its little claws on the glass, suddenly it raised its paws and drew a huge circle around the glass big enough for it to be able to go through. Once the cat was done drawing the circle, it tapped its head against the glass as if fell inside and shattered.

The black let out a meow before it crawled inside the apartment peering its eyes around the place, seeing no one around it was suddenly engulfed in black smoke.

"Mmm, that's better, nya~" A seductive voice said. As the smoke disperse, the cat was replaced with a female figure. Standing with their arms above their head was a woman with a voluptuous figure, she had long black hair with split bangs, hazel gold eyes and was wearing a black kimono with a red interior open to her shoulders that showed off a very good portion of her large breasts, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, a headband and black geta.

This was the infamous SS Class criminal of the underworld Kuroka. The same criminal that is being hunted for murdering her king, and was separated from her sister. Not only is she on the run but she is also searching for her sister since she escaped her confinement.

"Now, where is he?" Kuroka wondered as she walked through apartment searching for the boy. She frowned when she didn't find him in the bathroom or the guest room however she was curious when she came upon the guest room.

"Oh, what's this?" She walked inside the guest room, gazing at a few shopping bags that were on the floor and on the bed. Walking up to the bag, she opened it putting her hand inside and pulled out something she wasn't expecting. She had pulled out a black bra along with a pair of panties.

"A bra? Did the little bear suddenly started having a fetish?" She asked herself before felt something enter her nostrils. Sniffing the air, she let out a small sound of surprise when she smelled a female scent.

"_Ara Ara,_ you've been busy Eco, _nya~_" Kuroka muttered to herself as she left the guest room and went to the living room. "Still I hope you haven't given that away to anyone yet…"

She then discarded her clothing, dropping her kimono to the floor showing off her body and bare breasts before climbing onto the bed and covered herself with the bedsheets.

_'I'll see you soon.'_


	4. Kuroka and Issei

Eco and Ravel were standing far from each other both in their training attires but their clothes were all tattered and they had marks all over their body. Eco had some singes and burns while Ravel had some cuts and bruises over her body.

They were in a stand off as they both waited for the other to make the first move while the winds blew around them, along with some leaves that were blowing through the air. A single leaf suddenly found its way to flow downward in the center of the two. Slowly it descended to the ground as the winds died down.

As soon as it touched the ground, both occupants launched forward into battle. Coming to face to face, Ravel was the first to attack as she took out two knives and tossed them at Eco. Seeing the attack, Eco dodged one knife and quickly caught the second one that was aiming for his face. Holding it in reverse grip, he used the knife to knock away a flying blade coming towards him before he had to dodge a kick away from the face.

Barely missing him, Ravel followed up on the attack by mixing a combination of punches and kicks to his torso and face. However, Eco used his right hand to block all the attacks at ease, when he saw a straight jab coming for him, he simply dodged out of the way before grabbing Ravel's wrist and pulled her towards him while raising his left hand to go for a quick slash.

Narrowing her eyes, Ravel quickly ducked her head avoiding the knife before using her free hand to punch Eco in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him. She followed up on the attack by grabbing his arm and pushed her shoulder into him before using her strength to toss him over her shoulder.

Eco grunted as he felt his body hit the hard ground before catching himself and skidded to a halt, looking up he saw Ravel nowhere in sight until he looked up and saw her coming down with her feet tucked together and flames igniting her feet.

He jumped away avoiding the attack aimed for his head while Ravel quickly backpedaled away giving herself some breathing room. Eco simply grinned at her before he suddenly vanished from sight causing Ravel's eyes to widen.

"Ugh!" She yelled as felt her side in immense pain, Eco had delivered a sharp kick to her torso sending her flying across the field before she crashed into a tree, her back arching as she made contact.

Panting, she slowly stood up stunned from the impact until her ears had heard a faint slicing through the air. She quickly look up and just in time, she had tilted her head to dodge the knife aimed for her face, embedded in the bark behind her but had no time to recover as Eco was running full speed towards her.

He pulled his fist back and shot his arm straight forward but missed as Ravel slid to the ground and then had raised her legs with her feet shooting into his stomach, igniting blue flames and had launched him in the air.

Eco gritted his teeth as he felt the searing heat hit his chest as he flew through the air, he then regained his momentum to land on his feet with one hand on the ground. Looking up, he saw Ravel with her eyes glowing and blue flames surrounding her body, with her wings spread out.

The blonde girl took a deep breath before she waved her right arm in front of her in slow motion, in the aftermage, blue feathers had appeared in front of her. She then shot her arm forward igniting the feathers and sent them towards their destination.

Eco grinned at the progress of Ravel's flames and how well she's been able to use them. With the flames coming towards him, he then jumped backwards as he continuously dodged the small blasts coming his way. As each feather hit the ground instead of him, it made a small crater and a hint of smoke could be seen from the point of impact along with the sounds of sizzling.

He then came to a stop as he looked up and saw that he was surrounded by the blue feathers as they homed in on him. Once they reached him, they hit their target and caused an big explosion, resulting in a crater with smoke rising from the ground.

Ravel kept her wings up but she decided to walk over to the small crater and see if Eco had survived the explosion however before she could reach it, she felt the cold steel touching her neck.

"And you're dead." Looking behind her, she saw Eco holding the knife with a small smile on his face. "Looks like you lose Ravel."

Ravel looked at the crater and then back at him before realizing what he did and let out a small sigh.

"Mmm, I was so close." She said as she powered down and her wings had disappeared. "I thought I had you that time."

"Hehehe, almost Ravel but remember it's not always about winning it's about improving your skills." Eco said in a sage tone earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"I know, you don't need to tell me that every single training session we have." She said as she crossed her arms under her large bust, making them look bigger.

"Yeah, we'll a teacher of mine did it to me so it was only fair I did it to you." He said as he rolled his right shoulder.

"I thought you were self-trained?"

"I am, I meant a teacher in video games. Anytime I lost to him, he would tell me the same thing about improving and getting better at the handling and button mashing and knowing how to play. And no matter how many times I lost to him, he always had something to teach me." He explained.

"Your teacher sounds like a good person."

"Yeah, but he also can be a troll if he wants to." He joked as they started walking back, away from the clearing. "So, you ready to go back home?"

"Hai, I must say it's been a year since we came here and I don't know how long my family will react to seeing me again."

"Oh don't worry about that." Ravel's ears perked up at Eco's cheerful tone. "Time runs differently here. Before we left, I made some adjustments to the Vortex and made it so that our bodies don't age." He explained.

"So we're still the same age as when we left?"

"Technically yes but chronologically we're a year older. We've only been gone for about a day." He finished.

"I see." Ravel nodded her head in acceptance before opening her right hand and stared into it as a blue sparks danced around her palm before a small blue flame emerged. "It's really been one year."

"Yep. And I'm kinda tired of eating instant food. Though while I do enjoy it, I need real food." Eco joked as Ravel smiled.

"Agreed. Once we return home, I shall prep us a meal for dinner." Ravel said as Eco quickly shook his hands.

"Oh no, there's no need for you to do that. I can make it—ow." Eco was interrupted when Ravel had reached up and pull his left cheek.

"Nonsense, you've done more than enough for me and I thought I told you to stop taking everything on your own, and let people do a nice thing for you because they want to not because they have to. Okay?" She ordered as he gently nodded his head.

"Okay, now please sotp puwwliing." He mumbled as she let him go and patted his cheek with a satisfied huff.

Rolling his eyes, Eco then wrap his arm around her waist before snapping his fingers as their bodies shifted from existence and suddenly vanished in thin air while the vortex returned to its normal self, a white void.

* * *

Ravel and Eco had found themselves back in the apartment, looking around they saw that nothing had changed.

"Wow, there's no sign of cobwebs or dust in this place." Ravel said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, we were in the void for a year but really we were only gone for a day." Eco stated as she nodded her head.

Ravel then grimaced as she realized that she was still in her training attire.

"Dinner will have to wait… I must cleanse myself of this sweat before prepping a meal." Ravel said.

"That's fair, you can go first." He said and he was about to go into the kitchen until she grabbed his hand.

"You're bathing with me."

"Oh. W-Well" He stuttered with a small blush on his face. Even though they spent a year together, he was still a bit shy around her, or girls in general. "I mean, it's not that big of a deal to—"

"Why are you so shy about it?" Ravel asked while turning her head to him. "We did it all the time back in there."

_'That was because it was an open bathroom field with a ton of space! The difference is we are in a confined space and there's barely little room to hide ourselves!' _He thought frantically.

If he was honest with himself, Eco didn't mind taking a bath with her but the rational side of him did not want to become a pervert like the others at school.

_'Then again, is it wrong if the girl is the one offering?' _He asked himself before mentally slapping himself. _'Gah, stupid brain, stop thinking about that!' _

"Ok, I'll… I'll take a bath with you…" He said while rubbing the back of his head, with eyes away from the blonde unable to see the smile on her face.

"Good." Ravel said as she proceeded to take him to the bathroom but stopped when she realized something.

"What is it?"

"There's someone else in here, and it's coming from your bed." Ravel said as she pointing a finger over to the bump that was breathing in and out.

"Um… hang on a second." He let go of Ravel to walk over to the bed, the latter following him as she slowly formed magic in her hand to be ready for an attack. Eco didn't sense any malice coming from the bed, so he picked up the covers and quickly unwrap it before coming face to face with a small item.

A black cat.

Both Eco and Ravel blinked twice at the cat, then faced each other before returning their gaze to the black cat.

"A cat. A cat was in my house?" Eco spoke in confusion.

"How did a cat even get in here?" Ravel asked as she looked around the place, seeing no signs of forced entry through the vents or patio. "One doesn't just come in and make themselves at home."

"True." He said as he stared at the black cat in wonder. "Then again, this isn't the first time that a cat has broken into my home."

"It hasn't?" Ravel turned to him with a curious look.

"Nope. In fact, before I came here I've had my apartment broken into at least 3 times all from this cat. I mean the only person I know who would do that is-!" He froze when he came to a realization.

"Is?" Ravel asked wondering why he stopped. "Eco, who is this person?"

He was about to answer her until they both heard a small meow. Looking down, they saw that the cat was now wide awake as it let out a small yawn and turned its attention to them. It looked at Ravel with a blank gaze before it turned to Eco and its eyes widened in surprise as it saw him.

The black cat suddenly got up and jumped towards Eco, then smoke suddenly exploded blinding the two occupants.

"AH!"

"A fake?" Ravel guessed as she waited for the smoke to clear. Coughing and waving away the smoke, she turned her attention to Eco and her eyes widened in shock and anger at what she saw. The black cat had transformed into a woman with long black hair, hazel gold eyes and cat like appendages but that's not what got the blonde angry.

What got her angry was the fact that there was a naked woman on Eco who was still a little dizzy from the sudden impact before coming to his senses.

"Ow, what happened?" Eco asked, shaking his head before regaining his vision and once it became clear his eyes widened in shock. He was about to scream until his face was suddenly muffled by large soft pillows courtesy of the woman.

"If you scream, I'll suffocate you with my breasts~" She teased before taking her heavy mounds off the boy who was now bright red.

"K-K-Kuroka!?" He shouted in alarm and surprise at the busty cat in front of him.

"Hello there, Eco." She greeted in a playful tone. Eco could not deal with this, out of all the women he had trouble with, Kuroka was at the top of his list. "It's been a long time, since I last seen you. It's been lonely without you, nya~"

"W-What are you doing here? More importantly what are you doing in my home?" He shouted while waving his hands in comical manner.

"Because I felt like that it, nya~" She replied earning a tick mark from Ravel and a sweatdrop from Eco. She then put her hands underneath his shirt and felt his chest, earning a shriek from the boy as he jumped out of her arms with a flushed face.

"What the hell!?" Panting as he tried to get his brain to calm down from the sudden contact of a woman's body touching him.

"I wanted to see how my mate was doing, seems you've been keeping yourself in shape nya~" Kuroka purred as she ran finger under his chin making him stiff. If there was one thing he never got used around Kuroka it was her advances towards him and her teasing.

"Eco…. Who is this succubus that is trying to take you from me?" Ravel asked darkly sending shivers down his spine but before he could answer her, Kuroka spoke.

"Oh~ someone's jealous." Kuroka said before her cheeks blush as she licked her lips. "Maybe we should get to know each other better, and I think a threesome is the best way to do it, nya~" She teased earning a small yelp of surprise from Ravel who was trying to calm down as her face started flickering with flames and Eco who was close to passing out from sensory overload.

"C-c-can we just um.. focus on the other stuff r-right now?" He stuttered. as the elder woman just giggled at him before nodding her head and sat on the bed. She patted both sides of the bed motioning them to sit.

"We are not sitting down until you are fully clothed." Ravel stated.

"Oh, relax. I don't bite." Kuroka said in a playful tone earning a small glare from the blonde while turning to her head to Eco and saw that he was on the verge of passing out.

Steeling herself, she grabbed his hand and drag the boy behind her before sitting him down the bed. Kuroka was about to wrap an arm around him but Ravel quickly pushed Eco aside and sat where he was, sitting in between them and glared at Kuroka.

The said woman couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's actions.

_'Looks like I got some competition, nya~' _She thought before putting one leg over the other, not doing anything to cover herself.

Ravel then quickly raised her hands to cover Eco's eyes and growled at the female.

"Clothes. Now…" She ordered as Kuroka chuckled.

"Alright, I've had my fun." She said before picking up her kimono and put in back on. Once she was done, Ravel removed her hands and place them in her lap.

"So, why are you here Kuroka?" Eco asked, now that he was a little better.

"Well, first I wanted to see how you were doing. It really has been a long time and I was worried about you." She answered with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He apologized in a sheepish tone. "I've had a lot of stuff happen in that time, moving to another school, dealing with the supernatural and living life to the fullest!" He ended with a excited grin on his face.

"I can tell, you look a lot more lively than last time. So, who is your new friend?" She asked turning her attention to Ravel. _'For some reason, she looks familiar.'_

Eco also looked at the blonde asking for permission if she wanted him to introduce her or if she would do it herself, she nodded her head as he understood.

"Ravel, my name is Ravel Phenex. Heiress of the Phenex family and the youngest of five." Ravel introduced herself as Kuroka eyes widened in shock.

"Did you say Phenex?" She asked earning a nod from the blonde. "What's a girl like you doing out here instead of the underworld?"

Ravel expression turned into a frown while Eco's turned into anger making Kuroka curious to the sudden facial changes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Let's just say, she can't go home because of a certain feathered jerk right now that's keeping her from returning there. Until that's dealt with, she's going to be here for the time being." He explained.

"That explains the shopping bags that were the guest room. I was wondering if you had found a new fetish or something." Kuroka realized as Eco turned red while Ravel glared at her.

"You went through my stuff!?"

"F-f-Fetish!?"

"No need to get so worked up." Kuroka waved her hand at them in an attempt to calm them down. "Whatever the reason is, you need to take extra care of Eco-kun because she's your responsibility now." She stated as the boy nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her no matter what. I made a promise to her and I don't break my promises." He said with a determined expression causing Ravel to blush and Kuroka to smile.

"I know you won't..." Kuroka played with his hair as she spoke. "… you always keep your word. And I know you're keeping yours to me."

"Hai, I actually wanted to tell you that I found your sister." He said earning a stunned look from Kuroka.

"You have?"

"Hai. Granted while she's a little non-social she does seem to enjoy sweets, like a lot. I've only seen her a few times because for some reason she's spying on me at school for the entire week." He said.

"Spying?" Ravel peaked her head up at him.

"Yeah, for some reason she's eyeing me for the last two days before the weekend but she's never approached me, and I'm not sure why. Though I did see her talk to this redhead girl named Rias."

"What?" Ravel frowned.

"Yep, while I haven't talked to Rias directly, I do see her eyeing me from time to time. Actually it's not just her, Koneko, that lady Akeno and the other dude named um Kiba, for the past week they all have been watching me." He answered before turning his head to Ravel. "Why?"

_'Rias. That's the person my brother has a marriage contract with and if I remembered correctly before I got kidnapped, my brother wanted to push the wedding to a closer date. If she's spying on Eco then she's going to try and turn him into one of her peerage members' _Ravel thought to herself.

"Something wrong?" Eco asked.

"Eco, if you see Rias I need you to avoid her." Ravel ordered sternly.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

Ravel let out a small sigh before speaking once more. "Because Rias is my brother Riser's fiancé."

"Wait what?" Eco asked in confusion.

"My brother Riser and Rias are in an arranged marriage that's been in the making since I was 4 years old. It was decided between our fathers that they would marry when Rias graduated college." Ravel stated.

"I'm sensing there's a but in this." Eco guessed receiving a pinch to his cheek. "Ow."

"Yes, now don't interrupt me." Ravel chided before clearing her throat. "Rias however didn't like the fact that she was in an arranged marriage with my brother and has been trying to get out of it ever since, not that I blame her."

"Is your brother that bad?" Kuroka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you only knew." Ravel sighed. "Unlike my other siblings, Riser is arrogant, cocky and acts like nothing can touch him because of our family's powers. It's because of this behavior that Rias is trying to break out of the marriage, and I can't say I blame her."

"How do you even know all of this?" Kuroka asked out of curiosity.

"When you're the youngest sibling of the group and alone for majority of your life, you have a lot of time on your hands. Whenever my family was away because they wanted to keep me safe, I would spend my time roaming my home and there are a lot of spaces that allow me to hide and conceal my presence." Ravel answered.

"Huh." Kuroka nodded her head, accepting the answer.

"BAck to the matter at hand," Ravel started as she turned to Eco. "If Rias confronts you at all or if any of her peerage members are I need you to go the other way and not get involved with them okay?" She asked.

Eco looked at her for a few seconds before giving her a grin and gently flicked her on the forehead. "Don't worry firefly, I won't let them have me."

Ravel blushed at the nickname, feeling her heart beat faster than normal before turning her head away from him.

"T-that's good."

Eco then turned his head back to Kuroka.

"Anyway, Kuroka do you plan on staying for the night or do you have somewhere to be?" He asked her.

"Oh well, it is Sunday and I don't have anything plan out at the moment." She summarized. "Are you offering?"

"As long as you don't do anything crazy, you can stay for the night or two." He said before wincing as he felt a pinch to his side courtesy of his blonde companion who gave him a glare.

_'I rather not have this succubus in here, most likely near Eco.' _Ravel thought in a jealous manner, as she let out a small huff before turning away from him. "I suppose she could, but if she makes any mess you're cleaning it up and you're sleeping on the floor." She ordered as he nodded his head.

"Roger, Roger." He said giving her a thumbs up, causing a tick mark to appear on the blonde's head.

"Wonderful~" She said in a playful tone before grabbing his head and pushing his face into her breasts causing the latter to blush and wave his hands as he tried to escape. "Now I get to sleep with my lovely mate.~"

"H-Hey, L-Let him go!" Ravel said as she moved behind Eco and wrapped her arms around his torso before doing the same thing as she gave the nekoshou a cute glare.

"Hmhmhmhm, you two are so cute when flustered~" Kuroka teased.

Eco was still blushing when suddenly his right eye pulsed heavily and he let out a small cry of pain, causing Ravel to let go of him before he quickly clutched it with his left hand.

"Eco." Ravel called out in worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's okay. Just that—" He was interrupted as an event was playing out in his head. He saw Issei currently on his date with a black-haired girl, the same girl that was going to kill him. "Crap! What time is it?"

"It's about 6 o'clock. 30 minutes before sunset." Kuroka answered him.

_'Double Crap! He's gonna get killed in the next 30 minutes, I gotta find before he dies now!' _He thought frantically as he quickly got up. "Sorry girls but I gotta go. Someone's going to die and I got to stop it."

"Wha—Eco!?" Kuroka called.

"Eco! What's wrong whose dying?" Ravel asked, wondering why he was worried.

"I can't explain right now!" He ran to the door and opened it. "I will be right back in one hour, do not leave this place understand!?" He said closing the door. He then placed a rune on the door before taking his index finger and rotating it clockwise twice then suddenly a blue barrier formed.

"Alright, that should hold them. Now time to go save that pervert!" Eco said as he then jumped over the railing and on the ground before rushing off to find Issei.

* * *

Eco arrived at the fountain in the park as he ran straight to the center. Looking around, he saw that it was just him and sighed in relief.

"Okay, good I got here early." He looked at the skies and judging how far down the sun was he knew that it was close to getting sunset. "I think I have about ten minutes until they get here, time to hide my presence."

Eco then went to the tree and jumped onto the branch for sitting down, it was high enough for him to hide himself from being spotted but for safety measures, he set himself into glitch mode.

_'And here we go!' _He thought as he saw Issei and his date slowly walking to the center of the fountain. _'So that's the girl that kills him. Wait a minute…' _Eco paused as his right eye started glowed silver for a quick second and then faded away. Right beside, a bio of the girl he just scanned appeared in front of him.

**_{'Fallen Angel Raynare, Alias: Yuuma Amano.} _**

**_{Personality: Vicious, petty, vindictive, treacherous and deceptive.}_**

**_{She is a fallen angel that is extremely loyal to her superiors but her actions are questionable due to her behavior. Casted out of heaven because of her lust for power. Assigned by Azazel to observe possible sacred gear user Issei Hyoudou and later received a kill order from Kokabiel.}_**

_'Annnnndd now everything makes sense." Eco thought as he groaned in annoyance. 'Of course that war hawk would want to eliminate sacred gear users. As to why, I'm not sure but I'll worry about that later.' _He thought before gazing down at Raynare.

_ 'She's doing a poor job at hiding her killing intent. You think if you were going to kill someone, you do a better job at concealing yourself.' _

"I really had a great time Issei-kun, it was a fun date." Yuuma beamed while Issei chuckled with a small blush to his cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it, Yuuma. I had fun too." He said with a smile on his face.

"Issei, can I ask you for one more thing to make this night memorable?" She asked.

"Of course, anything you want." He said while a chibi version of him was dancing around his mind. _'This is it! I'm finally gonna get laid!' _

Yuuma leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Would you die for me?" She asked earning a confused expression from the brunette.

"Huh?"

Yuuma then went through a transformation as her clothes were disintegrated and replaced with news resembling a dominatrix outfit showing off her buxom body and she looked older than she did before.

_'There it is.' _Itsuki said while narrowing his eyes, his right eye gleaming with a silver color as the clock appeared.

What the?" Issei wondered as he observed Raynare's whole demeanor change.

"I had a lot of fun with you. Dating you was child's play and I'll always treasure the gift you gave me… which is why I will make this quick and painless." Raynare stated as she formed a pink light spear in her hand aiming at Issei who was still in shock.

Raynare threw the spear at him, and that's when Issei finally noticed the spear coming for him but he knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. He braced for the blow but it never came, slowly opening his eyes he was shocked when he saw someone in front of him holding the light spear.

"What!?" Raynare shouted in surprise at seeing her attack being stopped.

Issei looked to his right and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Itsuki in front of him, holding the spear with one hand in his pocket.

"Now that's just cruel." He said while shaking his head. "This young man right here went out of his way to take you on a date and in return you kill him for it?" He said before crushing the light spear out of existence. "Wow, I knew you had issues but this takes the cake, for shame woman!" He ended making the shame signal with his hands.

"Who the hell are you to judge me you filthy human?" Raynare shouted as she glared at Itsuki.

"Someone whose about to kill you." He replied earning a small laugh from the fallen angel.

"That's rich! You kill me?" Raynare mocked as she pointed a finger at Itsuki. "I knew humans were full of themselves but to think you can actually kill someone like me, who is worth more than you two will ever be? Oh, that's laughable."

"It was too easy deceiving this pervert into thinking I actually like him. I was going to kill him on the orders of my master because of his Sacred Gear but since you now know about it, I get to kill you too." She finished as she formed another spear in her hands.

"Yuuma…" Issei said in a hurt tone while Eco had his eyes narrowed in anger. He didn't know Issei that much but just to deceive him because of his pervert tendencies was seriously messed up, he was going to let her go with a warning but that chance is gone now.

"Well, then I guess I have no choice…" Eco said as raised his eyes towards Raynare who flinched at his gaze. "… you don't deserve to live."

"As if you could take me on, DIE!" Raynare shouted as she threw her spear at them. Eco pushed Issei away before dodging the spear that went over his head.

"Wow, your aiming sucks! I wasn't _that_ far off!" He taunted.

Raynare then formed two spears before throwing them at the boy, who just leaned his head back to dodge the first one and then jumped over the second.

"Come on, succubus! What you waiting for!? I'll make it easy for you." He said before turning around and pointed to his butt. "Right here right here! X Marks the spot! Pin the tail on the donkey!"

Raynare formed two light spears in her hands and charged at the boy herself. She raised her arms and then thrusted her spears downward to stab Eco but he was faster. He jumped and dodged her attack before landing on her back.

"Oh, come on." He groaned playfully while rolling his eyes. "You call that an attack!? Lame" He then flicked the fallen on the forehead before shouting. "Tag you're it!" He shouted and then stepped on her head before jumping off and landing gracefully on the ground.

"Ole."

Raynare growled in anger as this boy in front of her. He wasn't even taking this seriously. He was acting like this whole thing was a game to him and that he was mocking her.

"You little shit." She muttered as her hands glowed and she formed a bunch of light spears in the air around her. "Let's see you try to escape this!" She then threw down the ray of light spears but it was futile as Eco suddenly disappeared while the area was being bombarded.

Raynare let out a small smirk as she thought she had finally gotten rid of cocky brat before turning her head to Issei who was still in shock at what was happening to him.

Just as she was about to form another light spear, Raynare was caught of guard when a certain voice whispered in her ears.

"Too slow~" Eco sung before raising his hand above her head. "Reaper Chop!" He said as he chopped Raynare on the head and she had crashed into the ground with a rattling thud as a small crater formed beneath her. She groaned as she felt her body writhing in pain from the attack.

"H-how, how in the world is he this strong?" She asked herself in slight fear. This human boy that had just shown up about of nowhere, not only taunted her but he shrugged off her attacks like they were nothing and instantly down her in one.

She felt her body writing in extreme pain in that one attack.

"That's not important." He said as he slowly approached her. "What's important is that now you have a choice. You can either A, tell me everything I want to know about you, are you alone or did you come with friends etc. and all that or B, I look through your head and force the information out of you and send you straight hell! Which one will it be?" Eco asked her.

"Tch… fuck you! You won't get anything out of me! My allies will hear about this and when they do, you're going to regret messing with me!"

Eco stared at her blankly for a few seconds before suddenly laughing at her response like it was no big deal, which to him it wasn't.

"Now that was funny! Oh well you had your chance, time to die!" Eco said before grabbing her head and forced her to look into his eyes as the clock in his right eye when counter-clockwise, suddenly she was screaming bloody murder in the air as she felt like she was being tortured in the worst way possible and then suddenly, she stopped as her head just fell forward and Eco let go.

"See you later!" He said before snapping his fingers and her body was erased from existence, not even her ashes remained.

"Now that that's over with, Issei?" He called out to the boy behind him who slowly walked over to him in slight fear. "I would like to ask you one question?"

Issei didn't know what to do. While he wanted to run and escape, he felt like Eco could easily catch him and kill him too. So he just slowly stare at Eco waiting for his next set of words, however he was not expecting Eco to look at him with a friendly smile on his face.

"Would you like to join me for some gyoza and fried rice?" Eco asked in a cheerful tone causing the brunette to stare at his peer in confusion with a dumfound expression on his face.

"W-What?"


	5. Reveals and Explanations

Rias sat at her desk with her hands joint together as she stared at her desk with a frowned expression on her face. She was waiting for a certain someone to summon her right now, she was waiting for the boy Issei.

He was supposed to summon her by now. She had made sure her familiar had given him the flier and everything. She had been watching him ever since her rook had informed her that she had sense a powerful aura within him.

Despite his social status as one of the perverted trio, Issei Hyoudou was someone she thought that could help her. She just needed an opportunity.

And she found one, when she received a report of a fallen angel approaching him and asking him to be his girlfriend. She knew right there that Raynare was no doubt going to kill him but she didn't know when.

Knowing that, she was going to let Raynare kill Issei and then revive him into her peerage in hopes of finding out the gear that he had that was powerful and helping her with a certain man.

So why, why was he taking so long to respond to her? Did he throw away the flier or did he not make his wish?

Not wanting to ponder it any longer. Rias stood up from her desk, earning the attention of her peerage as they gazed at her.

"Something the matter, Rias?" Akeno asked.

"I haven't been summoned yet. I've been waiting for Issei to summon me but the flier hasn't activated." Rias said with a frown appeared on her lips.

"You don't think…" Kiba trailed off as his eyes narrowed in sadness, that they allowed a human life to be sacrificed instead of saving him.

"I don't want to… but that's why I'm going to head over there right now. Akeno with me." Rias admitted as she and

"And what about our other person?" Kiba asked.

Rias paused as she thought about the new transfer student before shaking her head.

"I will worry about him later, right now I need to get to Issei." Rias said as she and Akeno teleported out of the ORC to the park leaving the knight and rook by themselves.

"Koneko, what do you think of Eco?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"...Good person." She said before munching on her candy once more.

* * *

(Chinese Restaurant)

Eco was happily eating his gyoza and fried rice alongside his current client Issei Hyoudou who was looking at him in confusion.

Just a few minutes ago, the brunette had a date with a hot girl only to be tricked and deceived by her who revealed her true nature as some dominatrix chick that had tried to kill him but failed thanks to the boy he was sitting with.

Eco Itsuki. The same kid that he had met in the beginning of the week who had stopped him and his pals from peeping and was dealt with severe punishment. The same kid who had appeared tonight from not only saving his life, but also killing Yuuma or Raynare like she was nothing, that part scared him a bit.

He was sitting with a boy who just killed his girlfriend or fake girlfriend like she was nothing, the same boy who had gotten his friends in trouble and ranted about the wrongs of peeping. If anything, Issei found this kid weird.

*Poke**Poke*

"Huh?" Issei was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone poke his forehead. Looking up, he saw Eco staring at him before he pointed at his food with chopsticks.

"You gonna finish that chicken?" Issei turned his head to his food and then back at Eco who was eyeing it with hungrily.

"Um no, here you can have it." Issei said pushing it over to the time mage.

"Awesome!" Eco said before taking a piece of chicken and ate it with a smile on his face. "Man, chicken katsu is delicious."

"Right, so um…" Issei stuttered as he tried to find the right words to say. "Eco… what? What happened no? What are you and why did you kill Yuuma?" He asked.

Eco swallowed another piece of chicken before turning to the brunette as he clapped his hands together and bowed his head a little.

"I'm sorry. I thought that if I took you somewhere with a happy atmosphere, it would lessen the stress and tension you're feeling right now." Eco apologized.

"That's okay, I'm glad you tried." Issei thanked with a friendly smile. "But I'm serious, why did Yuuma try to kill me and where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Eco sighed as he complemented on telling Issei about the supernatural. It was the only option he had.

"Alright, but what I'm about to tell you is pretty shocking. Just know that from this point on, your life will never be the same." He warned as Issei thought about it before nodding his head. "Okay, then let me start from the beginning. Do you believe in the supernatural? Ghosts living among our world, Vampires only coming out at night, werewolves and all that?

"Well, no not really." Issei answered shaking his head.

"That's understandable. Not a lot of people do because they fear the unknown, despite all the ghost shows and teenage dramas that they show you to make it look real, the supernatural is real. It's been here ever since the dawn of time itself." Eco explained.

"The dawn of time?" Issei asked as Eco held his right hand up raising his thumb.

"Yep, Greek Gods, Chronos, Kairos, Zeus, Artemis." Eco raised his second finger. "Youkai like the Nine tailed Fox, Nekomata, Tengu." Third finger. "Norse Gods such as Odin, Thor, Loki, Hela." Fourth finger. "Shinto Gods like, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Kagatsuchi, Izanagi and Izanami." Fifth finger. "Then you have three factions involving Devils from Underworld, Fallen Angels from Grigori and Angels from Heaven."

"That's a lot of factions." Issei said as he blinked at the number of factions there were in the supernatural.

"Yeah, but the only ones you need to currently worry about right now are the ones with Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels." Eco said with a serious expression on his face. "Yuuma or Raynare was a fallen angel that you had met.

"Fallen angel?" Issei raised his head up at this.

"Angels that have given in to their desires or committed sinful acts or having impure thoughts, blah blah blah blah blah, they fell from heaven and have abandoned the teachings of God." Eco explained. "

"So why was Raynare after me then?" Issei asked.

"My guess, she believed you were a threat." Eco answered.

"A threat?" Issei asked while tilting his head.

"Hai. She was probably observing you before killing you. When did you meet her exactly?" Eco asked.

"Last Monday. I met her the same day you sent me and my buddies to the Student Council." Issei answered before pointing a finger at him. "You suck! Because of you all of our spots have been sealed up and it's getting harder to find new ones! Now we can't see the glory of Oppai!" The brunette complained in a dramatic fashion as Eco stared at him blankly.

"…. Moving on…" He started wanting to get away from the brunette's perversion. "If she's been here that long then she probably already had planned to kill you from the start but that wouldn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I met the leader of Fallen Angels, Azazel." Eco started as his eyes narrowed. "He's a perv like you, a pacifist and a research fanatic at anything that piques his interest, especially when it comes to Sacred Gears. If he put out the order then you would've been observed from the distance and that would be it, killing sacred gear users goes completely against his M.O."

"So, if he didn't want me dead than who did?" Issei asked, wanting to know who was out for him.

"That's something I'm going to have to find out." Eco stated as he ate another piece of chicken katsu. _'There has to be another reason why Kokabiel wanted to kill Issei before the latter could awaken his sacred gear. There's also the fact that Raynare said she wasn't alone and that she had allies, but something doesn't add up. If Rias and/or Sona are in charge of this territory then they should've done something by now, there's no way they would've done nothing unless the old man talked with Lucifer and got permission. And if he had his subordinates snuck in instead, then he wouldn't have had Issei killed either. This is just leading more questions than answers.' _He thought as he was trying to summarize and come up with theories on what the situation was.

"So Eco, what is a sacred gear and what do I have?" Issei asked bringing the time mage out of his thoughts.

"Sacred Gear are basically weapons created by God himself for his system where as humans and human hybrids can wield them. For what you own, I don't know. That is for you to find out. Raynare was trying to kill you before you awakened it so you're either close to revealing it or it's not ready to reveal itself to you yet." He answered.

"Reveal itself?"

"Depending on the type of gear you have, some of them have a will of their own." Eco said cryptically.

"This… this is a lot to take in." Issei said as he slumped down in his seat. His mind was too overwhelmed by everything he had just learned. He had thought he had foundd a nice girl that was into him and they both went on a date only for her to try and kill him in the end. To be fair, he probably should've thought about her approach when he had never seen her before and she just confessed out of nowhere but because of his perversion overclouding his judgement he never noticed. And then there's the fact that his classmate was mage with time powers and knows about the supernatural that's apparently real and everything. All the information was too much for the brunette. Until a question came to him.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you save me?" Issei asked as he looked up at Eco. "You were there at that park too? Where you waiting for them so you could get to me instead?" The pervert asked.

"No." Eco said with a blank tone. "I saved you because I wanted to."

"…What?" Issei wasn't ready for that answer.

Eco looked around and make sure to put up a small barrier to freeze time around himself and Issei before taking a deep breath. Closing his right eye, he opened it back up and revealed his silver inorganic clock.

"Whoa." Issei said in awe.

"I get visions." Eco started bringing the brunette out of his trance. "I get these of certain people dying sometimes whenever my eye goes off. You were one of them. I saw this happening and watched you die but nothing else after that." Eco only told Issei his death, he didn't say anything about the blonde girl since the event that he saw was still vague.

Eco then sat up and stretching out his arms.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Issei sat up and followed behind the time mage quietly as he thought about everything going through his head.

"I'll lead the way." Issei said as he walked by Eco with a neutral expression. After a 10 minute walk, they both arrived at Issei's house. "This is it."

"So, I uh, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Eco tried to make a joke but Issei just went straight for his door. Eco called out to him just as the brunette was about to grab the handle. "Hey."

Issei turned his head back to Eco and saw the latter's expression with an understanding gaze.

"I know this all seems too much but… if you ever need a friend to talk to, I'm right here." Eco offered.

Issei stared at him before silently accepting his offer before opening the door and closed it. Once he was in, Eco turned to walk away from the house and then let out a huge sigh.

"Well, that could've gone a bit better."

**_'Or it could've gone worse.' _Eco looked at his shadow saw a silver eye and red eye glaring at him. _'Why the hell did you expose our powers to him?!'_**

"I thought it would help."

**_'Help what!?' _**

"Help him trust us."

**_'Tch. As if someone like that is worthy of learning our secret, a perverted teenager with no boundary for women. If anything, I say he got what he deserved.'_**

"Don't say it!" He argued glaring at the shadow. "The kid may be perverted but he's got a good heart. When I looked into Raynare's head, I absorb all the information on her plans and what she experienced. That date, the kid was for once not acting perv, he was being true to himself and was really happy.

**_'And yet, he got dumped and nearly killed for it. If anything, I say it's karma for all of his perversion.'_** The evil shadow said as it smiled darkly at him.

"Tch, why am I even talking to you about this? You're nothing but literally a shadow."

**_'A shadow yes, but I'm the shadow that was created not by you but by the one who loves you. After all, she made sure you were hers and hers alone.'_** The shadow half said before the eyes disappeared as if it was never there.

Eco gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the parting words before closing his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. He then started walking back home which was about.

Arriving at his doorstep, he undid the seal on the door and opened it but as soon as he did he let out a small yelp at what he saw. In front of him was Ravel with her arms crossed, a dark aura around her body as she stared at Eco with cold eyes.

"Eco… you're finally home. Do you know what time it is?" She said slowly causing shivers to run down the boy's spine.

"Um… uh…" He looked outside and saw the skies. "It's nighttime?"

"Oh, it seems he doesn't know the time either." Kuroka said who was beside Ravel and just like the blonde she had a dark aura around her. "It's currently 8:17, nya~"

"It is."

"Eco, what did you say you were going to do?" Ravel asked as a tick mark appeared on her head

"I went to save someone." Eco answered, wondering where this was going.

"And what did you tell us when you left?" The blonde asked.

"That I would be exactly be back in… one hour." Realization dawned upon Eco as he was gone for 3 hours instead of one.

"So, you care to tell me why you were gone for 3 hours and why you put up a barrier to keep us from leaving?" Ravel asked slowly.

"Um…." Eco rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out what he was going to say, he could hear his shadow snickering in the background.

Ravel however, did not wait for his answer as she reached up and pulled his ear harshly.

"Owowowow."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Ravel said as she pulled him inside ignoring his cries of pain while Kuroka closed the door. After some ear pulling and a couple of whacks to the head, Eco then proceeded to explain the reasons of why he had gone out and ran to save somebody.

"So, let me get this straight…" Ravel started as she stared at Eco with her arms crossed. "…. You have the ability to see the future of certain people or certain events that will happen within a day or two?" She asked earning a nod in return.

"And with that ability, you can see where it happens but not when it?" Kuroka asked next, earning a nod as well.

"Sometimes."

"And when you saw this boy that you only meant once dying in your vision, you immediately rushed out of here to save him leaving us here but not before placing a barrier around the place?" Ravel asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"And despite what you told us about him, you still wanted to save him not caring about what gear he had or even thinking about other devils approaching the area as well?" Kuroka added.

"Mhm." Eco answered.

Ravel and Kuroka stared at him in tense silence cuasing the boy to shift uncomfortably from their gazes. He was about to speak until he saw Ravel sigh and pinched her brows.

"Dummy, next time you run out and do something like that take me with you." She said as she pulled tightly on his cheek as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm sorry please stop pulling!"

"No, considers this as part of your punishment for making me worry." Ravel denied as she turned her head to Kuroka. "Though this does complicate things."

"What do you mean?"

"Rias will notice that Issei is still alive and will look into it. She's probably searching for him right now and any trace of the fallen angel that had shadowed him." Ravel explained.

"No need to worry about that." Eco muffled, despite his cheek turning red. "I put a time barrier around the area when Issei and Raynare entered the place. After talking with Issei, I took him home and placed a barrier around it so they couldn't get in."

"I also got this." He added as he pulled out a red paper from his pocket.

"A piece of paper?" Kuroka asked.

"Yep." He answered as he handed it to Ravel. "Issei gave it to me after we went our separate ways, says right at the bottom right here to make a wish, for your dreams to come true and yadda yadda which is not true because I know someone who can do that and they don't need a piece a paper for it."

Ravel examined the red paper and then noticed the seal on it, the crest was familiar and suddenly her eyes widened in shock.

"That… that little…"

"What is it?"

"This is summoning paper." Ravel started as she glared at the red slip. "This paper allows the user to summon a devil to come to their aid at any moment." She said as the paper in her hand started to sizzle.

"It does?"

"Yes, my former master had one too. All High-Class devils have summoning contracts that allow them make pacts with humans as a form of compensation." Kuroka answered.

"Wait, wait…" Eco suddenly interrupted. "You mean this contract or piece of paper would've let Issei summoned Rias at a moment's notice?"

"Yes, but that would also mean that she knew about the date as well. Meaning…." She trailed off allowing both occupants to realize what she was implying before their eyes widened in shock.

"No…." Kuroka trailed off.

"You're kidding me…. Rias was going to let him die?" He asked as the blonde nodded her head.

"Yes." Ravel answered in a cold tone as she burned the paper instantly. "Rias probably planned on reviving him after he died and then learn what sacred gear he has."

Eco gritted his teeth in anger as he thought about the situation. Raynare had tried to kill Issei for his sacred gear believing he was a danger to her. During his talk with the latter he had felt his sacred gear, while it was dormant, he could sense something inside the pervert. Meaning that Rias knew about it too, the former probably didn't give the paper to Issei directly but she knew that he was going out with a fallen angel and she was going to let him die at the latter's hands and then revive.

"Is this woman so desperate to get out of her marriage that she would let an innocent man die?" Eco whispered to himself as his right hand started shaking.

"I don't know." Ravel shook her head with a frown on her face. "I don't know Rias that well but I can tell just by the look of things, she is willing to do whatever it takes to get out of this loveless marriage with my brother."

"Wow, I knew she was desperate but I didn't think she was this reckless." Kuroka commented.

"Either way, we need to be careful with her now that she's going to want answers on what happened tonight."

"I'll deal with it later…" He trailed off before pausing as he let out a long yawn and his stomach growled right afterwards. "Man I'm tired, I should've ate something before we left the vortex."

"Well, lucky for you I had prepared dinner while you were gone." Ravel stated as she went to the kitchen. Coming back, in her hands was a tray that contained a bowl of spaghetti with a giant plate of salad and a plate of multiple bread. "I had made Itailian dinner for the night."

"Awesome!" Eco shouted in excitement as he reached out for a plate until Ravel had slapped his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"This is your second part of the punishment. You are going to wait until Kuroka and I are finished eating our first plates before you can."

"What!?"

"Mmhm. Ravel and I agreed on it while you were away, so you better wait until we finish our meals and trust when I say we are going to take our sweet time enjoying our food, nya~." Kuroka stated as she winked at the boy who stared at them.

"C'mon, can I at least have one bite?" He pleaded.

"No/nope." Both girls replied in unison.

"This sucks!" He whined into the night as his howl was heard all over Kuoh.

* * *

**[ 12 hours later]**

Eco was currently walking to class with a thinking expression on his face. It was first break as students were conversing with one another and he was on his way to the rooftops. He was thinking about the other devils that were currently at this school besides Rias and her group.

He had remembered walking by the Student Council and feeling various devil auras within the room, already knowing that Sona and Tsubaki were devils and remembered that Sona had a bigger peerage than Rias. At the very least, none of them knew about his existence but he knew that it was only a matter of time until they confront him about it.

And then there was Issei. The brown-haired boy had come to school today and had acted like his normal self around people as if nothing had ever happened, but Eco could see that it was a fake smile behind it. He would know since he had used that façade before.

Before he could think about it any further, he was caught off guard when he heard a screech from above.

"AH! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh? Wait—AH!" Eco didn't have any time to react as he looked up and found himself crashing into the ground. His face was muffled by another body sitting on top of him, he didn't move or say anything as if he was waiting for the other person to move.

"Ow." He muffled as he felt someone shift a top of him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Eco." The person apologized as the boy regained his vision, in front of him was Murayama as she had an apologetic expression on her face.

"Murayama? What's the rush?" He asked while slowly getting up from the floor and noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I was on my way when I suddenly tripped and the next thing I know I'm flying down the steps." She apologized.

_'With me as your cushion pad.' _He thought to himself as he remembered feeling something soft on his face but couldn't place it as he was still dazed from the sudden contact. "Well that explains that."

"So, what are you up to?" Murayama asked.

"I'm heading to Psychology."

"That class doesn't start for the next 15 minutes."

"I know but I rather get there early and be on time than late, I have a habit of losing my homework when I do it anywhere but school." He said as Murayama gave him a curious look.

"Really? How is that possible?"

"For example, this week I had finish homework from math class and had set on my desk with my other stuff for school, next morning it was gone and I had found it in the mouth of a raccoon." He explained as he remembered the raccoon that had suddenly came in his room and started running through the place before grabbing the paper and escaped outside with it.

"You're joking!?"

"*Sigh* I wish I was. I really wish I was." He said as a cloud hung over his head with the brunette sweat dropping at him.

_'Guess he's serious about it.' _Murayama thought to herself before speaking. "Say, are you doing anything particular this week?"

"Um…" Eco trailed off as he thought about his plans. He didn't have anything in particular since it would be him and Ravel with Kuroka leaving soon. "No, nothing important. Why?" Eco asked.

"Well… I was thinking if you wanted to hang out this week?" She asked as he paused himself before looking up at the brunette.

"You want to hang out with me?"

"Is that a bad idea?" Murayama asked thinking she said something wrong before the boy quickly waved his hands.

"N-no it's fine. It's just well… I didn't think you would want to since we barely know each other and don't interact much." He said.

"And that's exactly why I want to. I want to get to know you a little more Eco, if that's okay with you."

"Um… sure. I don't see why not…" He answered earning a smile from the brunette.

"Great." Murayama smiled glad that he had accepted her offer. "Then it's a date, we'll meet up after school near the front."

"Okay." Eco agreed nodding his head before he remembered something that she said and his eyes widened in shock at the words she implied. "W-wait a minute, a date?"

"Yep. That's what I said." Murayama answered as she gave him a wink. "I'm looking forward to it, Eco-chan~' She teased as she poked him in the cheek.

"See you later~" She said before turning around and heading the other direction leaving a slightly red Eco as he stuttered.

_'I didn't think it was going to be an actual date… is that what boy and girls do with each other if they like the other half or is this something else?' _He thought to himself before a small memory played in his head.

He saw the smile of the girl around his height that was giving him a soft smile with her hair covering her eyes. He let out a small sound at the memory and his gaze turned into one of sadness.

_'No, that's not what it is. Just a thing between friends.' _He thought to himself before walking do his next class, burying the thought of his last memory.

At the same time, Murayama was walking away from the boy with a slight blush to her cheeks.

_'I can't believe I just did that. I didn't think it would work but it did.' _Murayama thought to herself walking faster than normal. Her heart was racing at a thousand miles per hour, she felt different around Eco than she did with the other boys.

_'I probably should tell Aika and Katase about this… but I think I'll keep it to myself. I'll just have to ask them to cover for me with sensei so she doesn't get upset.' _She thought as she walked to her respective classroom.

Unknown to the two teens, neither of them noticed two people watching the whole interaction from different sides of the hallway before disappearing.

* * *

It was now lunch as Eco decided to spend his time on the rooftop. He had got his homework done so he wouldn't have to worry about it, well other than making sure it's in one piece by the time he leaves. He was currently on his headphones listening to some electronic without a care in the world.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and his eyes widened in curiosity. He took off his headphones and spoke.

"Hello." He greeted himself as in front of him was Issei who had a frown on her face.

"Hey." The brunette greeted as he sat on the ground criss-cross with his head down. Both teens back to back as one stared at the skies while the other gazed at the ground in silence.

"No one remembered."

"Huh? Remembered what?"

"Yuuma. Sorry Raynare." Issei said before correcting himself. "No one remembers her at all. I brought her here on Friday and somehow they don't even remember seeing her."

Eco nodded his head as he recalled that day. Even though he was on his headphones, he saw Raynare in her disguise standing next to Issei and saw a smile on his face which meant he had gotten a girlfriend. He knew he should've done research on the woman before the park incident, something was clearly off that day and he was too busy in the books to worry about it.

If anything, he's lucky his eye pulse in time to see the memories of Issei's death before it happened.

"That was probably her doing." Eco thought as he put a hand in his chin. "My guess is she probably erased any memory of herself right before your guys date thinking she would succeed."

"That makes sense." Issei said as he rolled his eyes. "Hey, have you been feeling like you're being watched lately?"

"No. If I knew someone was watching me then I would immediately deal with it before they have the chance to eavesdrop." Eco answered. "Why?"

"Because a few people have been eyeing me ever since I came in today. The school unofficial mascot Koneko and pretty boy Kiba, they were looking at me with stunned gazes like they weren't expecting me to be here." Issei explained.

"Koneko, Kiba… they're part of that ORC club right?" Eco asked as Issei nodded his head.

"Yeah, alongside Akeno and Rias herself." Issei added. "Do you think they know about what happened to me?"

"It's possible." Eco answered.

**_'If anything, it's possible that both ORC and student council knew about it or just the heads. Either way, they sat back and let the poor bastard die before reviving him.' _**His shadow inquired.

_'Wait let's not rush things, only Rias and the ORC we're going to let him die. We don't know anything about Student Council, and I've met both the head and vice president. They take it very seriously so I doubt they would've let him die.' _

**_'Tch. Fine.'_** His shadow scoffed before disappearing.

_*sigh* I need more information… luckily the old man in town so I can just go meet up with him. I should also tell Issei that the ORC and SC are full of devils but I think they'll explain it to him themselves.' _Eco thought to himself before speaking once more.

"If you want answers, I think you should wait for them to come to you." He suggested.

"Why can I just go talk to them now?" Issei asked.

"Um, I don't if you notice but your reputation as a pervert gives you a very negative look. If they see you trying to approach the ORC or any of the members, they will not hesitate to stop you from infecting them or whatever they call it."

"Oh right." Issei said with a downtrodden look, Eco noticed and immediately waved his hands frantically to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He apologized but Issei shook his head.

"No, its fine. After having my life almost ended a few hours ago I had time to think." Issei said before turning his head to Eco. "Anyway, are you sure waiting for them to come to me is the best idea?"

"It's the only way you'll get answers." Eco said as the brunette nodded his head.

"Alright then that's what I'll do. Thanks for the advice." Issei said before getting up and picking up his bag and walked to the door. He grab the handle and stopped himself, like he wanted to say something but just sighed and opened the door before closing it and left.

Eco nodded his head as Issei left leaving the former by himself as he turned back to the sky. He was by himself for a moment before he heard the door opened and turned his head.

"Did you leave something?" Eco asked as he opened his left eye to greet Issei only for him to be wrong as he saw a purple haired beauty with a smile on her face leaning over him with her hands on her knees.

"Hello there, my little kouhai." She greeted him.

"Akeno." Eco greeted as he looked up at her face before sitting up and turned around. "Nice to meet you um… senpai." He greeted the last word feeling weird for him to say. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing, just two little things for me that's all." She said as she kneeled down sitting in front of him. "Enjoy watching the sky with me for the rest of lunch time."

"Um okay." He said as he turned around to watch the sky and then suddenly went stiff as he felt two soft objects press into his back. Slowly, turning he saw Akeno still smiling at him with her arms wrapped around his neck and her breasts pushed against his back. "Um… Akeno… what are you doing?"

"Oh, making myself comfortable of course. Is that a problem?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Um… well… wouldn't it be better to do this somebody you like?" He suggested.

"Oh, is that what you're worried about? Hmhmhm, you really are adorable." Akeno said before she let go of him and grabbed his head and placed it onto her soft legs causing the boy blush at her actions. "Now just relax and let your big sister take care of you."

_'T-That's not the point!' _Eco thought as he felt her soft legs on the back of his head and wanted to leave but his flustered state caused him to go stiff again, he swore he could hear his shadow snickering in the background. So he just remained quiet and tried to watch the sky as best he could, since his view was partially blocked by Akeno's large breasts but he was not going to say anything about it, the said girl was too busy smiling as she loved the feeling of Eco on her lap and slightly licked her lips as she had a seductive look on her face that Eco couldn't see.

Unknown to the two, Aika was behind the door watching the whole thing happened and slightly frowned as she now had to worry about her friend being involved with the devils at school.

"Dammit, and here I thought I could keep them away from him." Aika cursed as she crossed her arms and glared at the sky from the other side.

"Things are going to get lively around here very soon." She said as she was preparing for the confrontation her group would soon have with the ORC or SC in order to keep one friend out of the world they were a part of, unaware that the said friend was already involved way before coming here and that he had an agenda of his own.


	6. A Much Needed Talk

Eco sighed to himself as he and Issei were directly standing in front of the ORC building. The former had bumped into the latter once again at the end of school asked to accompany him to the ORC.

"So this is the place?" Eco asked as he scanned their surroundings.

"Supposedly." Issei said as he stared at the building in front of them. "It doesn't look like much to be honest."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Eco interpreted as he pointed at a sign that said SCO. "My guess is this use to be the student council office and now it's the occult research club's place."

"Thanks for coming with me by the way. Rias had invited me right after our talk and I told her yes because I wanted answers. However, in the rush of things I forgot to ask if you could come too." Issei said as Eco shook his head.

"It's nothing. I was already coming over here because I was invited like you."

"Who'd invite you?"

"Akeno." Eco answered earning a wide eye look from Issei. "What is it?"

"You do know who she is right?"

"Our senior?" Eco guessed.

"No, not just that. She's also one of the four great beauties of Kuoh and everyone admires them, it's kinda hard to even get a conversation with them sometimes because of their status. And you who is a still a new student was able to get the attention of someone like that, is astounding." Issei explained.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Eco sweat dropped at the long explanation. To be fair he already heard about the others through the names his fellow classmen has given her but he didn't too much on it since he was trying to hide himself. "I mean, I just treated her like any other normal person would. Doesn't everybody?"

"No, no one does. I mean have you not seen the school go into a frenzy whenever they're around?" Issei sighed.

"Uh no." Eco answered innocently.

_'He doesn't get out much does he?' _Issei wondered in thought. Before he could say anything about it though, someone had call out to them.

"Pervert… Senpai…" They turned their heads and saw a petite girl with white hair with a cat clip on the side of her forehead and had amber eyes.

"Koneko, nice to see you." Eco greeted with a small head bow.

"You even know the school mascot?" Issei exclaimed with his hands.

"Mascot? I just know her as my junior." Eco stated before realizing what he did and turned to the girl with an apologetic expression. "Um.. forgive me for using that phrase."

"….IT is okay. You are nice and kind…." She responded in an emotionless tone that made Eco slightly cringed.

_'I guess that incident did more damage to her than I initially thought.' _

"Thanks… um anyway, we should probably go introduce ourselves." He suggested as Issei nodded his head.

"Right."

"… This way…" Koneko said as she grabbed Eco's sleeve and pulled him along.

"Um.. uh.. okay…" Eco guessed as Issei just shrugged his shoulders.

As they entered the building, the catgirl led through the hallways and then finally to the ORC room.

"…Here." Koneko said opening the door still dragging Eco followed by Issei and once they came inside they were greeted by another. A blonde boy with a casual expression on his face, he noticed the arrival and waved over to the others with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Koneko."

"Kiba-senpai…" she greeted as she let go of Eco and walked over to the couch setting her bag down on the ground and took out a chocolate bar before munching on it.

"Oh, great pretty boy is here too." Issei grumbled as Eco raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Pretty boy?"

"Kiba is dubbed around the grounds as the Prince of Kuoh. He steals all the girls hearts around the school and they always talk about how in love they are with him and how charming he is." Issei explained.

"Ok…" Eco trailed off before giving a wave to Kiba. "Nice to meet you Kiba. Name's Eco Itsuki."

"Nice to meet you as well."

Suddenly Eco then noticed something off about the room. Right in the middle of it, there was a shower curtain hanging dead center in the middle of the room.

"Why.. is there a shower curtain in here?" Eco asked tilting his head.

"Oh, our president is always here after hours. She sometimes stays here overnight from paperwork so she suggested building a shower here just in case she never made it home." Kiba explained.

"Oh." Eco and Issei said in unison.

"That and she loves taking long showers." Another voice entered the fray. Both heads turned to and saw Akeno entering the room with a smile on her face.

"Akeno, n-nice to see you again." He said in a nervous tone as he remembered their encounter from a few hours ago.

"A pleasure to see you as well Eco, did you like your little nap from earlier?" She teased as the said boy immediately blushed and started stuttering.

"N-Nap, it's not much of a nap when you're keeping my head in place on your lap and planting your um…. P-p-Proportions on my face." Eco exclaimed as Issei looked at him with wide eyes.

"But you did enjoy it, right~" She teased as she walked over to him. "Maybe you need a refresher~

Before Eco could respond, Akeno had snaked her arm around his neck and pressed her palm on his head pushing it down and landing on the valley of her breasts. This action caused Eco to go stiff before his face became bright red and he started letting out muffled scream.

"L-Let go…" Eco screamed as his tried to get out of Akeno's hold but she brought her other arm over his head and kept him locked inside.

"Why would I do that now, you look so cute when you're all flustered~ Akeno teased as she enjoyed torturing her junior.

"Ok, what the actual hell is going on!? How does a newbie like him get the feel the soft heaven of Akeno's pillows before me!?" Issei shouted comically. He may have been still been trying to figure out why he died but that would be for later, his perverted tendencies were hard to keep down.

His remark earned a boot to the face and caused him to tumble over.

"…Die pervert." Koneko said harshly before turning to Akeno and Eco with the same glare.

"Hehehe…." Kiba chuckled nervously.

"Akeno, enough teasing." A voice behind them said. Coming from the shadows was Rias Gremory as she stared at them with an amused grin on her face. "They're here for an interview, you can play with him later."

"Aw~" Akeno whined before smiling and let go of Eco who ears were letting out steaming and he was apologizing.

"I'm so sorry…." He said as he heard a giggle from Rias.

"Don't be… you aren't in any trouble since Akeno was the one that initiated it." She said before walking over to her desk while Issei rubbed his face and slowly sat up. "And now that you're all here, we can get started."

"Right, I'll go prep us some time." Akeno said before departing the room and heading into another.

"Please take a seat." She offered as they both nodded their heads. Issei sat on the other side of the couch while Eco sat on the floor and drop his bag.

"Eco, you know you can sit on the couch right?"

"Huh, oh sorry. I just so used to sitting on the floor whenever I'm in someone else's place so I'm kinda used to it." He said while rubbing the back of his head, his comment earned looks of confusion.

"Okay then, I would like to welcome you guys to the Occult Research Club and the real reason we behind it."

"The real reason?" Issei repeated while Eco tilted his head using it to hide his expression.

_'They're probably going to introduce us the supernatural and the fact that they are devils." _He thought as he remembered telling Issei about it.

"Issei, I called you here because of something that had happened to you previously." Rias said before turning to Eco. "But I do not know about you."

"There are some things in here that don't add up. There is no record of you entering other schools other than your current one. No family, no dob, no history on you at all." Rias calmly stated. "Would care to explain to me why is that?"

"Can I ask that question with a question?" He asked before continuing. "Why are you even going through my files and what does a normal student like you doing with that for, blackmail?"

"Oh, no nothing of the sort." Rias denied. "I wasn't going to blackmail you. I was just curious as to why someone with a fake transcript would enter this school? For all we know, you could be hiding your true intentions behind that fake smile of yours."

Eco let out a snicker after hearing her statement.

"Well then why don't you tell me since you have all these answers, Gremory? He asked in a cheeky tone. "Or should I say Lucifer's little sister?" He said earning looks of shock from the club members including Akeno who just came in with a cart full of cups and tea kettle.

"What… you mean?" Rias asked as he gave her a smilke.

"Yeah, we both know that you're all Devils in this room." He stated before looking at Akeno and Koneko. _'Well only two of you.' _

"Wait, we?" Kiba asked as Eco nodded his head.

"Yep!" Eco cheered as he wrapped an arm around Issei's neck slightly choking him. "Issei and I both know that you all are devils!"

"Hey wait a minute! I only found out a few days when my date tried to kill me!" Issei said trying to get out of the chokehold.

"Your date!?" Rias asked, wondering if Issei already knew about Raynare.

"Yeah, Eco here saved me before I was skewered." Issei stated.

"Oh, did he now?" Rias questioned with a glare, Eco's expression not even changing one second.

"Aw, is the princess mad because she couldn't save her precious junior that night?" Eco teased as he sat up on the edge of the couch rocking his head back and forth. "Don't worry, he's fine now so you can go ahead and take him as your lover and be happy."

"How did you know about that?" Rias asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Raynare, how did you know that she was going to kill Issei on their date?"

Issei stiffened as he heard that question. He didn't know how to answer it without spilling Eco's secret, luckily for them the latter had a plan.

"Elementary my dear Rias." He said earning a twitch from the redhead. "Issei here came in with a girlfriend a few days ago that everyone thought it was impossible due to his tendencies. I disagree because there is love for everyone out there. And I was there. While he never introduced me to her and I had my headphones on the whole time, I was able to read their lips and he said he was taking her a date soon." Eco started before jumping over to the cart, surprisingly Akeno before he simply took a spoon open the tea kettle and dip the metal inside before tasting it to his lips.

"This tea is quite exquisite, compliments to fair maiden." Eco said as Akeno giggled.

"Why thank you." She said as Eco closed the lid.

"I knew something off because the lady had a fake smile on her face the entire time she was there. Now I should stay out of it but out of concern for him getting his heart crushed I decided to go and spy on the two on their date." Eco explained to Rias. He then put his hands behind his back and walked over to the couch where Koneko was sitting.

"Once I spied on the date, I saw a completely different outlook on Issei here. He had all the qualities of a gentleman and how they should treat lady on the date. He may be a pervert but underneath it he is a really good person. Bravo my good man." Eco said as Issei was taken back at how this classmate was praising him.

Issei thought that Eco would've still think of him as being a pervert like everyone else did and would insult them when he wasn't listening but no. His fellow classmen didn't see him as a nuisance, he saw him as a human like everyone else, and Issei only had two people like that in his life.

"Uh, thanks." The brunette said.

"And then when the date was over, I saw how happy he was and then knew that something bad was going to happen so I was ready to come out and interrupt only to see that his date had turned into a fallen angel right before his eyes. Once I took care of that, we hung out at a restaurant to help get his mind off the date and then told him about the supernatural and the rest is history." Eco finished with his arms spread out like he was finishing up a play.

"Now any questions?" He asked.

"A few, how did you manage to kill Raynare?" Rias asked, wanting to know how he killed the fallen angel.

"Oh, it was easy. All it took was dodge, dodge, taunt, taunt, Chop and then boom she is dead!" He explained playfully earning a twitch from Rias.

"Eco, you need to answer me truthfully!" She said as the boy raised an eyebrow.

"But I am being serious, I mean Issei was there as a witness and he is the proof to back up my claim." Eco pointed towards the brunette who nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's true. He taunted Raynare enough for her to lose focus on me and bring it onto him before giving her a chop to the head and then killed her right after." Issei stated.

"I see." Rias muttered before turning her head. "Then did you know why Raynare was there in the first place?"

"Yeah, to kill Issei here thinking that he was a sacred gear user." Eco answered.

"He had a sacred gear?" Rias asked in slight shock.

"Nope!" Eco said causing Rias eye to twitch once again.

"But you said she was after him for his sacred gear." Rias asked in irritation.

"I said she thought he had one but he didn't, he was mistaken for someone else and caught in the crossfire." Eco said before giving him a silent apology. _'Sorry buddy, but I want them to confess before saying something.' _

"Then was it you?" Rias accused as she got in front of his face. "You have no records in any school system nor do you have any identification about yourself, you're basically a ghost so was it because of you that Issei's life was in danger?" Rias stated as Eco rolled his eyes.

_'Man, this woman loves hearing herself talk.' _Eco thought as he waved his hands_._

"Relax, learn to calm down please? Aren't we all friends here?" Eco asked in playful tone. Rias however had enough of his demeanor and started flaring her aura at him, wanting him to show respect and take it seriously.

"I won't be friends with somebody would let someone else die for their own selfish gains." Rias said and suddenly Eco decided that enough was enough.

Everyone went still as they felt a massive amount of killing intent in the room, looking over they saw that it was coming from no one other than Eco himself. The boy was still smiling however it wasn't a joy kidding smile, it was a smile that made look like he was insane.

"You're pathetic." He said in a cold tone with that insane smile plastered on his face. Rias couldn't move as she felt like he was staring into her soul. "Do you not realize the irony in your words?"

"Being friends with someone only to pursue their selfish goals, isn't that something that you would do?" Eco asked and Rias went stiff.

"N-no I wouldn't and how dare you to accuse me of doing something like that." Rias attempted to remain calm and glare at him but Eco just laughed at it. And his laugh was haunting, it sounded like a deranged lunatic that echoed through the air.

"Would you look at that Issei? The princess is trying to pin the blame on me for her crime, isn't that funny?"

"Crime?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, in fact all of you are a part of it." Eco explained as he pointed out to the others.

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked.

"Nothing, Issei he's just trying to mess with you." Rias tried to convince him but the brunette ignored her.

"Eco, what are you talking about?" He asked again as Eco turned to him.

"I'm saying that Miss Princess and everyone here knew about Raynare coming after you and did nothing about it because they were going to let you die." He revealed. Silence ranged through the air as Issei went still at the revelation. Rias, the person that was respected among her fellow peers and one of the beauties of Kuoh was going to let him die.

"…What?" Issei spoke.

"I…I…"

"That's right. Rias, Koneko, Akeno and Kiba everyone in this room knew about it and they weren't going to do anything to save you." Eco gestured his hand to Issei and they both saw looks of shock and guilt across their faces.

"But why?"

"Because she wanted to gain your loyalty. She figured that if you were to die, then she would come to her rescue and she would gain your undying loyalty and you would see her as your savior while being blinded from the truth that she was responsible in the first place." Eco said before trailing his eyes over to the others. "And these guys wouldn't do anything about it either. Following their king's orders like little lap dogs."

"Don't you dare call them lapdogs." Rias growled as she clenched her fist and her aura rose once more.

"And why shouldn't I, they could've easily disobey orders and save Issei. It shouldn't matter what punishment or the penalty is, if they knew he was in danger and that he was going to die then they should done something about it." Eco stated as Kiba, Akeno and Koneko flinched at his statement looked down, knowing that he was right.

"Why…." Issei repeated once again, like a broken record.

"Because Rias is desperate." Eco started. "She has a little problem in her life right now that is causing to make stupid decisions, though I doubt it would change the outcome if she didn't have this problem to begin with because she's just that selfish." Eco stated.

"Problem?"

"Riser Phenex." He said and suddenly Rias lost her grip before taking a step back from Eco in shock, the other members in the room looked up in shock at why she backed up.

"How… how do you…?"

"I know everything." Eco stated. "Everything about you Rias, both you and Sona who is also Leviathan's little sister, the same feature you share with Lucifer." He said before turning to Akeno.

"I also know about your past." He then turned to Kiba. "And yours…." Then to Koneko "… and yours. Every person I've encountered I know about their history. What troubles them, their families, those they lost… everything." Eco turned to Rias once again. "Would you like to explain it or shall I?"

Rias didn't know what to do nor could she speak. This boy in front of her had not only pretended to be nice but he had change personalities twice, from stuttering and flustered, to playful and bouncy, to cold and harsh.

Before he could say anything, Issei had stood up earning their attention with his hands clenched to the side.

"You would've let me die…" Issei started slowly before looking upwards and everyone saw the hurt look that he had on his face. "… you would really do that?"

"Issei I…."

"You were going to let me die because of something that I possibly did or didn't have and then revive me into becoming your servant, your slave." Issei nearly shouted as he started shaking.

"No! Issei I wouldn't treat like a slave, you would be treated as family." Rias tried to calm him down but it didn't work.

"Regardless I would still be a slave. Tell me this… if I didn't have the gear would you still save me or just leave me to die?" He asked slowly as Rias tried to form words in her mouth but couldn't which seemed to anger Issei.

"Well!? Would you!?" He asked once again only to receive silence from everyone in the room and Rias looked down knowing she had no answer for him.

Issei gritted his teeth in anger and turned around picking his bag walking away.

"Don't come near me. Ever!" He growled before opening the door.

"Issei wa-!" Rias didn't have time to finish as the door slammed shut causing others to flinch. She felt awful, Rias one chance to escape her marriage and a possible piece to add to her family was gone. She turned her head to the reason for her losing her piece and growled at them.

"You…. You will pay for what you have done." Rias threatened.

"If you can only blame yourself for this Rias." Eco stated as he turned around. "You could've had him as a friend, maybe a part of your peerage but instead you let your desperation get the better of you and made the wrong choice. Now you must live with it."

He was about to walk away until he saw a blade at his chest, turning his head he saw Kiba with his sword out, Koneko with her fists tightly clenched and Akeno with lightning sparking between her fingers all of glaring at him.

"Hmhm, how amusing. You three were able to get up so quickly to fight for your king, yet when an innocent boy was about to die at the hands of the fallen angel you sat back and did nothing." He said as his words caused the other three to flinch at his statement, and they couldn't argue because it was true.

"And you," He turned his attention back to Rias. "You were so desperate to get out of your marriage that you never thought about what would happen if your gamble didn't work. You failed to see what consequences your actions have brought."

"No… he wouldn't even have anything to worry. If would've never even happen if you hadn't come in the first place." Rias growled.

"There you go again, blaming others for your mistakes." Eco said while shaking his head in disappointment. "For someone who's admired by her fellow peers and is seen as a kind woman by others, you sure are pretty damn selfish."

Eco then picked up his bag and made his way to the door. He was about to open but stopped and turned back to them.

"Think of me however you want to, but you can't deny the truth. You left someone to die and because of that, you have a lost piece but more importantly you lost a potential friend." Eco said his piece opening the door and closing it behind him, leaving a silent and guilt-ridden peerage.

After he made his way out of the school, Eco got to the gate and immediately collapsed against the wall panting.

_'Dammit.' _

Well said. His shadow commented as he appeared on the ground and gave his host a smile.

**_"And here I thought I would have to do the talking. But it seems I didn't have to."_** His shadow stated earning a glare from his host.

"Shut up… I didn't want to…"

**_"Yes, you did and you know why. Just be sure vent your frustrations out before returning home."_** His shadow disappeared leaving a panting and somewhat angered Eco.

His dark half was right. What Rias had done to Issei, playing with his life and planning to keep the truth form him, was the same thing that _she _done to Eco himself.

Gritting his teeth, he let out a small roar as he punched his fist against the wall beside him leaving a small crack in it and slowly walked him, not caring that his hand was bleeding or leaving droplets of blood on the ground. Unaware of someone following him.

* * *

As soon as he came home, Eco went inside straight for his bed not noticing Ravel was in the kitchen making dinner or that she had greeted him.

"Welcome home." Ravel greeted but didn't hear a reply from her roommate. Taking a moment to stop stirring the pot, she had come out of the kitchen wearing one of her new outfits when she went to the mall with Eco. Wearing a purple top with high-waist shorts and socks, she had enter the living room to greet Eco. "Eco, did you hear-?" Ravel had cut herself off as she saw Eco's expression. He was angry, he was sitting on the bed with an expression full of anger and he was gripping his arms tightly as if he was trying to keep himself from exploding.

Ravel's expression went from concern to worry when she noticed that his hand was bleeding and the blood was dripping onto the floor, her eyes trailing from the floor to the door and then back to Eco, as she huddled over him.

Slowly, Ravel grabbed one of his hands and softly called his name once again. "Eco…"

That time he heard her as his anger was replaced with confusion and he looked up meeting blue eyes.

"Ravel…" He called out before he looked at his surroundings. "…when I get home?"

"You can tell me that later, after you explain this." Ravel stated as she held up his bleeding hand with her own.

"Oh, uh… hehe…" Eco chuckled sheepishly as he looked away from her. "Well… I accidentally tripped on my way here from school and…"

"Stop Lying." Ravel said in a cold tone causing him to gulp. "Explain to me. Right. Now." She ordered.

Eco then looked down and sighed as he knew that he had to tell about what happened.

"Alright. I had a run-in with Rias and her peerage." He started as Ravel's eyes widened in shock.

"You what?"

"Not by choice. After talking with Issei, her queen had invited me to come visit them. I would've said no but Issei was going and he wanted me to come so that he would know the truth behind his date." He said as Ravel nodded her head, motioning him to continue while cleaning his hand with medical supplies. "So right after introductions and all of that, Rias was wondering about who I was since there was no data about me other than who I am and then I told her that I knew that she was a devil and all of them."

"What was this about your records?" Ravel interrupted.

"After that, I told her that we both knew that she and her club were really a bunch of devils using the club as a hideout for their territory. We then went onto a discussion about Issei and how I knew about Raynare and all of that. Then what she said next is what ticked me off."

"What did she say?"

"She accused me of playing with his life and letting him die for my own selfish needs." He said.

"… What?" Ravel said after a moment of silence. While she didn't show it, she was very angry at the Rias and the fire building up inside of her was slowly forming into something bigger.

"I laughed." He said finding his voice again. "I laughed and i… I… I…."

"Eco?" Ravel noticed that he was shaking and his breathing was starting to become erratic.

"I lost control of myself and told her about everything she's did wrong and pointed out how she was being a hypocrite and that her peerage were to blame too since they didn't defy her orders to save Issei." He stated.

"How is he doing?" Ravel asked referring to the brunette.

"I'm… I'm not sure…" He admitted as he looked down. "He took off after finding out that he was being used a cannon fodder, I don't know where he went. I was so angry myself that I just came here."

Ravel looked into his eyes and knew that there was something more. Yes, Eco was angry for what happened to Issei but he wasn't furious to the point of where he was holding himself back from doing something.

_'What if… what happened to Issei had brought some negative memories for him?' _

"Eco…" She called out softly earning his attention. "…did something similar happen to you?" She asked slowly. She got her answer when she felt him flinch at the question before turning his head away from her not wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah… it did… only my friend wasn't a devil… just someone… I thought that… can we just go back to topic?"

Ravel didn't say anything as she nodded her head but made mental note that if that something like this happened again, she would get the answer out of him so he wasn't haunted by it.

"Okay." She said as she finished bandaging up his hand. "There you should be good now."

Eco looked at his hand, opening and closing it into a fist a few times before setting it down to his side.

"Thanks." He said before going back to the story. "After Issei left, I told Rias that her actions have consequences and because of her desperation to get out of her marriage, she had lost her chance to make a new friend and possibly peerage member."

"I see." Ravel nodded her head at him before she realized something. "Wait, you mentioned that you knew about her marriage?"

"Yeah. I told her that I knew everything about her and her peerage, including Sona and her peerage." He admitted with a sheepish expression.

"Hmm." Ravel groaned at him. "Why would you do that?"

"I just said it because I couldn't stand her hypocrisy and at how she kept trying to blame me for her problem at not getting Issei. So, I forced her to swallow the facts of what she had done." Eco explained. "I didn't mention anything about you though, so she wouldn't think that I had any connection with you."

"And I thank you for that." Ravel said as a frown appeared on her face. "However, from this point on they'll be cautious of you and will over you closely."

"Yeah, and if they try to fight me it won't be a problem." He said.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful." She asked him as he nodded his head and gave her a smile with a thumbs up.

"I promise."

"Good."

* * *

It was nighttime as Ravel was in her bed with her eyes staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, her thoughts were stuck on Eco as she frowned at what she saw earlier.

She has never seen him so full of anger and his eyes were full of pain, and sadness. The way he was gripping his arms, it was as if he was restraining himself from releasing his emotions. She didn't like that.

If he was holding in all of his pain, then he was only hurting himself. She knows that if he kept his emotions hidden, all that pent-up feelings would explode and the end results wouldn't be pretty.

Ravel then decided to go and visit him as she lifted the covers off herself, revealing her pajamas and swung her legs the bed to stand up. Leaving her room, she came into the hallway heading towards her destination.

"Eco?" She called out to him but heard no answer. As she entered the living room, she turned her gaze to the bed and saw that he was in his own pajamas on the bed with the blanket on the floor. Ravel walked over to him and saw that he was asleep, so she knew that she couldn't talk to him tonight so she settled for the morning.

As she was about to walk away, she heard him cry.

"Ku…Kuru…" Ravel turned her head back to him and saw that his expression. He was slightly panting and was beading with sweat.

"Stop….. why… why did you…." He continued mumbling as he gritted his teeth. From what Ravel's perspective, it looked like he was in pain and having a nightmare. She found herself in front of him kneeling as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Eco… it's just a dream… it isn't real." She whispered but it didn't seem to work as he continued groaning in discomfort. The blonde girl then moved her hand into his gently grabbing it.

"Don't go…. Please don't leave…" He sounded so sad and hurt, and his tone was pleading her not to leave.

Ravel gently let go of his hand, hearing him whimper in his sleep only so she could gently climb over him onto the bed, pulling the covers over them both and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head to her chest.

"Eco…"

"Kuru… don't leave me… alone…. I don't… want to… be alone anymore…" He whispered in his sleep as tears trailed down his cheeks. Ravel only tightened her hold on him and leaned her head onto his.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll never leave you alone." Ravel whispered as she pressed her lips to his forehead before leaning her head onto his. As she closed her eyes and went into dreamland, she never noticed Eco wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close.


End file.
